


Red Drops

by Hike777



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Pennywise (IT), IT - Freeform, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Plot Twists, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hike777/pseuds/Hike777
Summary: Somethings are best left unsolved. Some are best left untold, others are best left undiscovered.(Y/n) didn't knew what kind of mysteries awaited at Derry. She only knew what her family told her. But even family lies and when she finds herself in the center one  hell of a horror story, her legs might not run as fast. For IT's cruel, hungry and with its eyes on her.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been raining all week, but today was really bad. Since you woke up and got ready the rain just hadn't stopped. You had made your way to town, running errands here and there, without an umbrella. That fact didn't bother you much, but the rain was picking up as you needed shelter quick. You make your way inside the library and greet the old lady at the front, with a simple smile. Her eyes light up at seeing you, and her face grows tender when she notices how soaked you are.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dianne" you said warmly, tucking your (h/l) hair behind your ear.

"Good morning to you too, (Y/N). Now look at you, you are soaked. Why don't you stay a bit until you are warm again?" She asked with the concern of a loving grandmother.

You two have been close since you were a kid. She use to give you shelter, in her fortress of books, whenever the bullies waited for you outside. Soon after, you two bonded and she gave you a part time job when you were a teen. After that your parents left and you made your life away from here. But coming back a few years later, you were a grown adult and she still regarded you as her grandchild.

"Don't tempt me, Mrs. Dianne, you know I would live here if I could. But afraid today is a very busy day,perhaps other time" you replied kindly and with a heartily smile.

"Well, dear I do hope you stay dry" she patted your shoulder lightly and turned around tucking her head under her table "Here's your book, it came in yesterday" you took the book.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dianne. I appreciate it so much" you held the book in your hands, inspecting the red leathery cover.

It had taken you a while to find it but once you did you bought it immediately. You said you goodbyes and put the book inside your bag coming out the library door. The rain had subsided to mere drops and you took this opportunity to walk back to your apartment. On your way, you lifted your face taking in the small rays of sunlight that managed to come through the thick clouds. He light rain drops combined with the warm light, made you smile and reminded you of your childhood. The way Derry has some beauty to it. The way things used to be, compared to now. The missing kids cases had decreased in a while,and you felt the town growing safer. But you spoke too soon. As you passed the line of stores you dismissed the missing person's poster. The way back to your small apartment was quiet, only listening to the wind and feeling he small droplets. Until out of nowhere the rain picked up and it started storming horribly. You had now choice but to ran to the nearest shelter. 29 Neibolt.

You ran up the creaky stairs and bursted inside closing the door behind you. The place was semi dark, vines were hanging from the ceiling and the air reeked of humidity and dust. Your eyes wandered around the main area. You have never been scared of this place unlike your classmates or friends. It felt like a nice place to read or explore. So that's what you did. You took you bag off and found a nice place to settle down. Waiting for the rain to settle down. Thunder and lighting lighted up the place through the old broken windows and the suddenness made you jump. You turned around facing the front door when it busted open and somebody came in closing it behind him as well. He adjusted his jacket, brushing his shoulders he turned to inspect the place. He was tall, his blonde hair was dripping wet and his blue eyes pierced the walls of the house until they stopped on you and widened. Your own eyes widened at his sight. His plum lips opened to speak but you spoke first.

"I...um, I am so sorry I didn't know this place was someone's. I'll leave as soon as the rain intensity lowers" you fidgeted with your fingers and fixed your eyes on his.

"No,no, no worries this old place is certainly deserted. I just didn't expect anybody here, least someone like you" he mumble the last phrase to himself and you felt awkward standing in his presence. As soon as his words left his mouth the storm outside turned more violent, trapping both of you.

"Well, I seems we might be stuck here for a while" his eyes wandered to the windows. "Um...might as well get to know each other, huh?"

"How dumb of me" you face palm and whispered to yourself. You approached him and extended your hand "I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (l/N)" 

He took you hand in his much larger one and lifted it up to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it. "Such an honor, (Y/N), I'm Bill, Bill Denbrough"

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Denbrough" you replied retrieving your hand from his and smiled. You didn't want to admit it but even though your cheeks didn't blushed, there was a heat in your ears that said otherwise.

He smirked devilishly and proceeded to walk around the house. You saw it fit to sit down on the stairs while opening your bag and grabbing your book.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this, beside the rain of course" his voice sounded far meaning he was talking to you from inside the kitchen or the living room.

"I was walking by and decided to pay a visit to the ghosts, how about you?" You smile inspecting the book's cover still.

"What do you know about ghosts here?" he approached you with a new interest.

"I'm sure there are many ghost all over town, Mr. Denbrough"

"Haven't you heard the stories? This town is cursed, (Y/N). Stories about mass killings, child eating monsters. Stuff like that "

"Nonsense, superstitions, stories to scare children" you opened the book and inspected its contents suddenly forgetting there was someone else with you.

That someone made its way back to you and saw your frame through the stair bars. The object in your hands picked their interest and they walked closer, sitting beside you.

"What is that?" he asked, and for a moment there, you could've sworn his voice trembled a little.

You smile at his interest. "This is a journal. A family heirloom. It belonged to my family and their ancestors before them. My father exchange it for beer one night and we I lost it. But after a lot of searching I found it" your eyes lifted to see his only to be greeted with something thoroughly unexpected and terrifying. 

He seemed scared of your story almost pale. His eyes no longer held the blue calmness and his breathing grew erratically.

"Are you alright?" You asked concerned.

He stood up, his back to you, and lifted one hand to his face. His behavior was worrisome to the point you stood up as well and started going ever so slowly up the stairs. He sighed sounding defeated.

"So it's you...it is you...huh"

"What are you talking about, Bill?" You started going up to the stairs quicker.

He turned around and his eyes were no longer blue but yellow and hellish. Your breath hitched and you ran upstairs as fast as you could.


	2. Chapter 2

Pennywise's POV

"Fear" his voice echoed and he fell into the darkness.

A loud gasp escaped his lips accompanied by groans and moans of slight pain and confusion. Cracking bones created a sickening echo that rumble through the tunnel. Everything was pitch black around him, but his yellow eyes surveyed the pit with a predatory gaze. His nest was intact and judging by the way his body reacted to his awakening, he had slept an additional year.

But no matter. His agenda was still intact, his purposes and plans weren't interrupted by the mere concept of time. He was limitless to such shackles and the elements were ephemeral to his eternal frame. One might say time was definitely in his side. 

But there was something cruel to his blessing. The curse of hunger. Everlasting hunger, bounded to his most primitive stage.

He lifted his eyes and saw the sky through the opening of his tunnel. With great might he jumped and landed outside with trembling knees. He had to feed. This one extra year has weaken his state and thus he had to get something special this time. A child alone won't fill him, perhaps the whole town could. But he has had a taste of it and it didn't satisfied him.

This time he craved something more.

He chuckled darkly and continued to walk through his main area. His legs still shook but they got stronger as he walked. It didn't fell on deaf ears the tremendous storm outside the sewers. He could hear the tunnels overflowing with water, in fact he could smell the rain and the stench of the wet trash.

His nose wrinkle at it, but something interesting caught his senses. There was someone in his house. Somebody had the courage to get inside the old rickety house and to his delight dinner had been delivered.

He smirked. How delighted and warm the thought made him feel. With swift movements he made it to the well in the basement and prepared a story in his mind. While he was rehearsing the plan, he continued to ignore a small switch that flicked on, in the back of his head.

He made his way to the front door and pretended to escape the rain. Pennywise had change his form to ensure his prey wouldn't be startled, at least not yet.

He turned around to gaze upon his victim and he could have sworn his non existent heart skipped a beat.

His blue eyes widened and he couldn't avoid the figure in front of him. She stuttered some words, but he only caught sorry, since he was entranced by hunger and the ever annoying feeling of forgetting something important.

"No,no, no worries this old place is certainly deserted. I just didn't expect anybody here, least someone like you" he was sure something was wrong.

Hunger alone was not the cause of his memory fault and he intended to figure the problem out. The anxiety of the situation caused the storm to intensify and he took of this advantage.

"Well, it seems we might be stuck here for a while" his eyes wandered to the windows. "Um...might as well get to know each other, huh?"

She face palm and whispered something he didn't had interest  
in catching. But her approached and greeting caught him off guard "I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (l/N)" 

He never took the liberty of formalities and petty things like greetings. That doesn't mean he didn't knew about them, in fact he believed himself an old fashion gentleman. With a twist of course. He took her hand in his and planted a soft kiss on it. "Such an honor, (Y/N), I'm Bill, Bill Denbrough"

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Denbrough" she replied clearly uncomfortable with his presence. This fact made him smirk. He could sense her embarrassment and a speckle if her fear.

He decided to take his time with you and instead of lunging at your throat right away, he walked away to "inspect" the house. It had been a while indeed, since he set foot on the old dump. There were even new vines and weeds.

He made his way to the kitchen and listened to her thoughts. She was too pure for his liking; it disgusted him.

"So what brings a girl like you to a place like this, beside the rain of course" the taste her goodness left on his mouth was revolting. He needed to dig deeper because something about her wasn't clicking.

"I was walking by and decided to pay a visit to the ghosts, how about you?" He smiled at her remarks, at least she was an interesting conversation.

"What do you know about ghosts here?"

"I'm sure there are many ghost all over town, Mr. Denbrough" ooh she's a keeper

"Haven't you heard the stories? This town is cursed, (Y/N). Stories about mass killings, child eating monsters. Stuff like that "

"Nonsense, superstitions, stories to scare children" the minute she opened her book and flicked the pages, his instincts scream and he felt his eyes shift color.

It can't be... the prophecy was never fulfilled and I...was left alone.

"What is that?" he asked concerned drenching his voice.

She smile at his interest. "This is a journal. A family heirloom. It belonged to my family and their ancestors before them. My father exchange it for beer one night and we lost it. But after a lot of searching I found it"

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

He sighed sounding defeated. "So it's you...it is you...huh"

"What are you talking about, Bill?"

He lost all common sense. The formalities no longer matter and he turned around fixing his eyes on her form. She ran and he followed.

She moved like a scared deer, swift and fast, but he was faster. He could hear her heart beating fast, her fear was ambrosial and he swore he couldn't control himself anymore. He had to have her. After all, she was meant for him all along, she just didn't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I decided to write this chapter in Pennywise's perspective. Tell me if you like how I wrote him or how I portrayed him. If you have tips for him please share. Thanks for reading ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

You ran, as fast as your legs could take you. Up the stairs and to the left, there was a corridor filled with doors; you chose one, anyone, just to buy more time.

You opened the door and it swung with an ugly creak and closed hastily making the walls of the room tremble. The room was empty, dust particles flew everywhere and the floor was full of dirt. But that wasn't the only thing in the room. There were three doors with phrases on them: VERY SCARY, SCARY, NOT SCARY AT ALL.

"What the he..." your whisper was interrupted by a sudden banging on the door that made you jump. You weren't a fan of screaming but you sure squeaked at the jump-scare.

More banging, louder than the first one. You breath started picking up speed and you looked around the room frantically. There must be an escape. The windows. You ran to the windows and tried pulling them up with all your strength. A little bit of hope smiled upon you when the window started to slide rustily upwards. You smiled at it and continue to pull.

At last the window opened and you looked out and down. Two floors and hard ground. What could go wrong? A sprain ankle. Better than death though.

You stepped back and prepared yourself for what was to come. When you finally had tricked your mind into jumping, the door to the room bursted open, along with the other three and the window you vigorously opened, closed. Outside, the skies darkened even more and it almost resembled nighttime.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk" your eyes widened, your body started to tremble in response to the voice "You sure are too much trouble, aren't cha?" he came into view, hands inside his pockets and a smirk on his lips.

You took a step away from him and towards the opened doors. He took a step towards you almost mocking you. You took another step and he followed with the same mockery. Then as expected you ran to the middle door feeling the swift breeze of his hand missing your arm. Inside the room were stairs. You ran down the stairs and the door closed behind you with a loud boom. You erratically looked behind you and missed the steps, rolling down the remainder of the stairs. Your body crash unto some leftover wood, breaking them in the process. I swear, I swear, I swear...

The air was filled with dust, making you cough and inhale the disgusting scent of the rotten wood. You stood up thinking of all the bruises that will certainly come, but more importantly of the scare that huge gash on your side will leave. You groaned looking down at your shirt and spotting the small lines of blood that were quickly dispersing into bigger ones. Taking your jacket off you bundled it together and slide it underneath your shirt, applying pressure on the wound. Your eyes scanned the place and deduced you were in the basement. A strange basement with a well in it. Then something more disturbing caught your senses; apart from the howling storm outside and your alarmed breathing, there was complete silence in the room.

As if on cue white gloved hands grabbed the rims of the well and slowly pulled itself upwards and into view. You took instinctual steps backwards and the creature made it itself complete visible. A clown. Indeed a clown dressed in a Victorian costume you would have appreciated, given other circumstances. His hair was a fiery orange mixed with red, face caked with white make you and red steaks. To complement the look his lips were red along with it's nose. He smiled a crooked smile and his yellow eyes burn into you. That fall must have hit you harder than you thought or the rotten wood contained some sort of hallucinogen, because no way on earth this bastard could be real.

He chuckled darkly "No way on earth for sure" your eyes widened and you ran for the stairs as he laughed hysterically at the joke he cracked.

You went up the stairs with hurry, opened the door, ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"This is madness" you whispered through ragged breaths and continue to walk quickly along the hall.

Then the floor underneath began to cave in and you fell down and unto a an old table. With a loud crack the table broke in half letting you fall among its remains. The stunt left you with a horrible headache and a rather blurry vision. It was amazing your body could still move about, but without a stable vision there was no clear path. Groaning you move to what you assumed was the door. You assumed right. With a weary smile you grab the knob, but numbness started to fill your fingertips. It spread through your hand and up your arm, until you leaned into the door and slid down.

Your ears picked up movement from your surroundings and you vaguely looked up to be met by the clown face to face. You didn't jumped or gasped or widened your eyes, your body was too worn for that. Instead you made eye contact with him and stare into his eyes.

"Such a strong girl, aren't cha?" He giggles madly getting impossibly closer to the crook of you neck, until you felt his inhale and exhale. "Delightful, Ambrosial, nectar of the gods" he zoomed out and looked at you once more "You my dear, will be the perfect one, yes you will, they choose well"

He giggled one last time and you fell into nothingness. Outside of your subconscious, the clown leaned closer still and ripped the front of your shirt a little, exposing you collarbone. He started to nibble on it, but not hard enough to draw blood. He craved it though, and wondered how good would it feel to have it drop down his throat. Surely, it would be pure bliss or perhaps too addictive to overcome later.

His arms snakes under your back and legs as he lifted your body. He pulled you closer with an iron grip not letting you touch anything that wasn't him. He walk and walk through the door, down the steps and down the well you went with him. There was no time to waste, for he had scheme this for centuries now and finally it had come true. He couldn't contain his excitement and his laughter could be heard outside the old house as t echoed through its walls.


	4. Chapter 4

In the beginning there was darkness and the darkness was him. He walked the void with nothing and he craved to fill the hole, this huge gap inside. Then the old fool vomited with grace the specks of stars and the beginnings of life. In this he found an opportunity to perhaps be whole, he took his fill of pleasure, sustenance and everything he could experience. But nothing could ever erase the gap or diminish it; everything was ephemeral. 

This eternal creature devoid of selflessness, filled with bitterness and experienced in loneliness, struck a bargain.  

A simple deal that was meant as an experiment. This was a situation he could get out of, by simply denying the dealer its life. But this monster was curious. Curious for something he'd seen but never had. In all he centuries he's lived, he has lacked life.  So he sought it in others. 

You gasped and groaned as your muscles cramped. Judging by the pain in your body, you could tell you haven't moved in a while. 

The place you were in was humid and the stench was driving you insane. Your ears picked up the flow of the water somewhere inside the place. Your head started pounding and you silently groaned as your legs started working and you sat down. Your clothes and hair stuck to your skin due to the sweat and the warm air coming from the tunnels. Tunnels...what? Frantically you got up, forgetting the increased pounding in your head, and surveying your surrounding. This wasn't the old house on 29th street; you were in the damn sewers. 

But this didn't look like any normal sewer tunnels, not that you've seen them. This place almost look amazing, if it weren't for the disgusting stench in the air. One intriguing thing is the huge tower standing impeccably over an old trailer. An old circus trailer. Squinting, your eyes noticed a light coming from inside the trailer. Overall, you completely ignored the floating body parts all over the top of the tower. You made your way carefully to the thing. Your hands surveyed the old wood, dusting of the years that layered the painting on it. Pennywise the dancing clown. 

"Amazing" a voice boomed through he room. It wasn't yelling or screaming in excitement, but it was speaking softly and truly amazed.

You turned but couldn't see the owner as it spoke once more "you are the first human to not notice the masacre above you or at least not react to it" instantly your eyes went upwards and your mouth stood agape in horrified awe. 

"What?...who?... what is this?" Your voice trembled, but remained still. 

Deep inside, you thought about this, of a really top-of-the line prank. Although your other half didn't wanted this to be real, you still considered the possibility that this ordeal was truly supernatural. 

"Oh, but sweets, you know what this is, who I am, all of it. Say IT" he inquired as the voice moves around you, without a corporeal body.

"I know nothing of the likes of you, sir" 

A dark chuckled coming from your left made you turn in that direction, to be face to face with the clown from earlier. 

"But you do know, sweetie, you just need...a little reminder" he approach you slowly and the gravity in his tone made your skin crawl. 

Backed into a wall, with your face turned to the side and your eyes clenched tight. You could feel his rancid exhales on your cheeks as he breath in your scent. This action took you back to the incident at the house and how you could feel him as well. 

"What do you want?"

"Are you not gonna ask me who I am first, doll?" His voice was drenched in malice as his hand went to hold your face, pulling it to the front "That's rude,toots" 

Something clicked inside you when he called you that. Unexpected to him, you wriggle suddenly snapping free of his hands.  

"Don't called me names, mister, buy a dog for that" exasperated, you locked eyes with his and saw the blue bleed into yellow "It was you wasn't it, you are Mr. Denbrough" you scoffed "What's all this? You brought me here, no, you knocked me out and forced me to come with you. How dare you, sir" 

You turned to leave, but the sudden pressure squeezing your neck, told you to stay. 

"Girlie, you're getting on my nerves" he growled lifting you to meet his eyes.

"Well, you...were the one...that brought me... in the first place" you struggled to say as you wiggle in his hands. 

With a jerk you were slam against the cement floor. You gasped for air as the hold on your neck squeezed tighter. Coughing you fought his hold, but unfazed by your attempt he groped your face and forced you to look at him. 

"I need you to see" 

His face slowly split open, uncovering hundreds of thousands of teeth, ready to bite. But at the end of that horrifying tunnel, a light shone brighter than fire. Three lights danced in his throat, spheres that look like pure starlight. It was a beautiful sight if it were not for the menace that surrounded them. You tried moving your face away but his right grip on both your neck and face, prevented you. Alas, you did nothing but to stare at them in defeat and awe, soon losing all coherent thought.   
He smiled after your eyes turned glassy and your fearful choke expression left, things were clicking into place rather quickly. He was pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything happened so fast. You lost the grip on reality and the shadows overtook my mind with echoes and flowering hate. You were feeling so much rage; it couldn't be yours. You felt like a peanut inside it's shell, hearing and feeling everything, yet unable to act. A bystander, a guest, an audience. No. This, this was someone else's feelings. Perhaps, the creature's. 

You had no body in this realm. Your spirit or soul hovered over the black nothingness with an unending rage and grief. Loneliness that was nothing but the creaking of a rusty door being opened and slammed by a repetitive wind. 

But what does an eldritch grief about? What creature's heart unsheathes itself to such emotions? Well, this one does. 

As you flew over the void you saw three bright lights hovering. They didn't moved, they just twitched in their triangular formation. 

If you had a voice you would have asked them anything about themselves, but you were nothing at the moment. 

Suddenly, the lights started materializing into a huge rock that caught itself in fire. The void was filled with billions of white dots and ahead there was a blue ball with white spots. If your face was visible you would've shown a great deal of confusion. But this is not your story and it does go on. 

The ball crashed and everything exploded into chaos. What once seemed peaceful and untouched, was now being reigned by madness and violence. But this destruction brought forth a different kind of peace, he kind that you feel when you are anticipating. And through all the changes the surroundings went through, the crash site remained the same and the rock was untouched. 

Not too late you realized this was how the earth came to be. Eventually Pennywise had destroyed the beautiful thing it was and created something different and to its image. Something chaotic and violent that brought forth the human race. Chaotic and violent. 

And even though it woke up every 27 years to feed and explore his "creation", there was a downfall that plague him at night. The old fool made it first. That big old fart had taken away the first place prize on altering the void. This fact maddened him to no end. Herein, laid the root for his hatred and for his grief. For he was cursed to hunger for everything the turtle made. But he got away with something that changed the rules forever. 

Not many centuries ago he struck a bargain with a man. A beautiful high class man. His golden hair and hypnotizing blue eyes brought him back to its own reflection; if he were half as beautiful, of course. This deal was like a quarter; it had two faces. The man would be able to have any earthly thing he desired. From riches to the most beautiful of women, to lands and slaves and cattle. But when the beast would awoke again, he would reclaim the other side of the quarter. 

So the man did anything he wanted and asked for everything he could have. In his mind the beast words were left for interpretation and he had all the time in the world to enjoy himself.

The days bled into months and the man found out his life couldn't get any better. But the time for the beast's awakening was close, and the man had not yet made peace with life. In a desperate move, he sought an escape to prolong his desires. 

He sloppily spent countless pennies seeking the greatest of helps. But when the time came, nothing could stop the hungered animal. The man was beaten and the beast took pleasure in taking his part of the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, very flowery I know. Just needed to get that out of the way. There's something else here and I kind of want you guys to throw guesses. Still, hope you like it, any comment is always welcomed 


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes opened and you gasped jolting up. You were in your bed dressed in your pijamas. The sun rays shone through the flowing curtains; the window was open. The breeze was gentle unlike the storm from a some time ago. 

Clank. You heard the noise come from the kitchen. Bolting from your bed with a newfound bravery, you opened the door and went through the hallway then to your right. Your house wasn't fancy, it was small, neat and modest. 

"Good morning. It's so good to know you're okay" His voice sounded convincing and he look like Mr. Denbrough again. 

In anger, your forehead crinkle and hastily you made your way to the door. "Get. Out. Of. My house" your voice came through gritted teeth as you inhale and exhale through your nose, flaring. 

He looked at you with newfound interest and turned off the stove, dropping the utensils in the process. Never taking his eyes off you, he grabbed a small towel and dried his hands meticulously. His stare was boring into you, but your glare never wavered. 

He made his way to you very cautiously, as if he were to make sudden moves you would disappear. The man stopped in front of you, a good six inches tall and bony, but with beautiful eyes. Still he stared, planning the next words. 

"Mr. Denbrough, I don't know what happened, I had a weird dream and I am alarmed at the moment. It would be  good if you could step out of my house" your voice found calmness even though you still inhale through your nose and glare into his eyes. 

He approached you with trusted steps and sighed "Y/N, I told you to call me Bill and I am just here to see that you're safe. I brought you home after you passed out on the house. You got very anxious and ran up the stairs. I went after you and you just kept running. I mean, look at your side, you hurt yourself" his hand pointed to your ribs dramatically and then went through his hair "I got really scared. What happened to you?" 

"Where is my journal?" You closed your eyes in almost annoyance at the question. 

"What journal?"

"The one with the red leather cover, the one you got so works up about, my journal" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to sit down" before you could utter some curses and speak again he stopped you "Come breakfast is almost ready" 

He left eagerly and went to the kitchen, you followed with doubt. No way you dreamt all the preposterous things you saw. It was too vivid to imagine. Nonetheless, you pretended to buy his story and went about. He served you a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Along with some coffee and orange juice. Coolly, you went to the drawers to get the fork and a knife. 

When he saw it, his eyes widened and he seemed to fight the urge to pounce at you and grab it. You saw it in his eyes, not the fear but some kind of worry. Of course, he wasn't worried about his well being, he was a monster; but he was concern you'd poke holes in his version of the recent events. However, he contained himself quite admirably and kept on acting. You on the other hand couldn't help but smirk. 

"Dear God, Mr. Denbrough you seem spooked, is something the matter?"

"No, no everything's fine, just a memory that's all" he looked down and fidgeted with his hands. He was embarrassed. 

"It must have been a bad memory, then" you sat down at the table in front of the plate, while he sat beside you " don't worry they come and go as they please" you smiled and looked at the plate; it looked delicious or maybe you were just hungry. 

He on the other hand didn't looked bothered by the food in it. His attitude made you wonder how far you could stretch his performance. You sliced a piece of of bacon and carried on the fork all the way in front of him. He was dumbfounded at the action and regarded you with helpless eyes. In return, your lips formed a thin line. 

"Don't take this personal, Bill, but I don't trust you" your voice had some venom in it as you pronounce his name. 

"I can assure you, the food is not poisoned" 

"Actions speak louder than words, Mr. Denbrough" checkmate. He had no choice but to comply. 

As he took the fork in his hand, he concentrated all his efforts into not puking the thing. You took this opportunity and grabbed the knife. He closed his eyes and bit into the meat. This is the end of this. You stabbed him on the shoulder and both of you standing, the chairs fell to the ground. He looked astounded. And you took this chance to run. 

Before your feet could carry you further, your body was slammed and pinned to the ground. He straddle you, eyes yellow, signifying his anger. Without caring for his emotional state at the moment, you struggled to get your wrists out of his hands. As you did, his grip get intensifying to the point where you yelped and whimpered at the roughness and stopped. Seeing he grabbed your full attention, he spat the meat and glared at you. 

Fear. The feeling course through your veins, reaching every corner of yourself. This was not good. You had poked the bear and it came out, badly. All the bravery, whether it was fake or real, tumbled down the hill and out of you. The only thing that remained was fear, and he was enjoying the scent. 

He took the knife from his shoulder and eyed the bloodied blade. Soon the blood itself started flowing upwards. Your eyes widened; this wasn't normal.

"I grow impatient with you, when are you going to realize that You. Are. Mine" he chuckled and it turned into mad laughter "You don't even know what happened during your 'dream', do you?" He laughed more and his grip tightened. 

Without warning and very fast, he lowered himself to your neck. He nuzzled his face into its crook and kept going down to your chest. He lend his ear over your heart and heard it's frantic beating, almost hypnotic.

"Can't you feel it? The pull? The magnetism? The change" he murmured, his voice deepening at the last word. 

He pulled his body upwards to glance at your face; you were crying now, scared out of your wits. He smiled a crooked smile. 

"Maybe I need to reinforce the bond, just a smidge" that said, he lunged at your neck and you screamed. 

His hand covered your mouth as you felt the pain of hundreds of razors being embedded into your muscles and almost reaching the bone. Not only that, but like a vaccine, you felt a cold liquid spread through you, starting from that bite. You kept crying, and thrashing into his hold, but nothing worked and soon your eyes and your whole self gave way to the numbness. Then the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!! Hope you like it, let me know what can change. I had fun writing this one. Of course, there's more to come, Penny has something big planned. You gotta stop passing out, (Y/N) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Y/N...Y/N, wake up. Come on, sweets, come back" you heard the soft murmurs of Mr. Denbrough or should you say Pennywise. 

His voice was calm yet imploring, as if it could bring you back from your deep slumber. It worked. Annoyed you let out a soft groan followed by a bigger whimper. 

"That's it, come on" he said in an almost singing voice while you tried your best to sit up on your bed. 

"What happened?" your hand went to your head as if it could alleviate the pounding headache. 

Then it slide down your neck carefully grazing your wound. Flinching you hissed with clenched teeth and glared at the man in front of you. He was sitting at the edge of the bed offering a warm smile; content with his handiwork, almost mockingly. 

"Why are you still here?" You asked annoyed while scooting backwards, away from him. 

"Oh come on, princess, we've talked about this" 

"Biting is not talking" your hand went for the pillow behind as you threw it to his face. 

He paid no mind to it, there was another goal on his mind. Swift and quick, his body moved towards you and caught your shoulders. You panicked. He looked at your eyes intensely, your body shivered, goosebumps decorated your flesh as he kept his eyes on yours. Before you could utter a word, his lips captured yours; it made your stomach jump. This man who you just met, who was gorgeous and handsome, who bit you, kidnapped you and brought you back to your home, is kissing you. He seemed enthralled in the act, breathing quickly through his nose, trying to bite your lips, get you to feel the desire he was feeling. But you on the other hand, didn't wanted to kiss him back, you wanted nothing but for him to leave you alone. He, of course, wasn't getting the message. You lifted your hand to slap him, but he caught your hand in his and pushed you further into the pillows behind you. You bit his lips hard enough to bleed, but the bastard moaned against your lips. You wriggle underneath him as he continued to kiss your jaw, your neck and the bite on your shoulder. 

All that self control, all that you were holding back and denying him, all of it broke loose. 

You were feeling soft butterflies in your stomach before, but now there was a battle in your skin. Fire and ice. Your toes curled and they felt freezing, his caresses made your skin crawl and hot. There was a burning, an itch that you wanted to ignore, by giving into it. 

You grabbed his shoulders and manhandled him to be underneath you. You kissed him roughly, hungrily and he caught up with your pace. Your hands roamed his chest, longing to touch his skin. This is what he wanted. 

Just as he was about to rip his shirt open, you cried out in deep pain and your body was shot forward, head resting on his almost bared chest. You whimpered against him as he scooped you on his arms and held you as you went through unbearable pain. It was coming from your chest to your mouth. It felt like being set on fire from the inside out. 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, everything will be alright, my dear" he cooed in your ear as he stopped you from thrashing. 

 

Not far from your position, there was something else awakening to your cries. Some other ghost from the universe heard the birthing cries of a another victim. So it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be?!! 


	8. Chapter 8

You spent the next hours screaming and wriggling in pain. Your screams should've alarmed the neighbors, but your tiny house was isolated; no one was near you except for the forest and the critters inside it. 

When the last ripple of pain passed, you laid back exhausted, beads of sweat went down your forehead and back as you gasped for air erratically. Beside you, sat Pennywise in disguise eyeing you from a distance. His inability to comfort you was getting to your nerves; he had gotten you in the mess on the first place, the least he could do was offer a hand. But what you didn't knew was he couldn't do anything, it was all a matter of time and no amount of comfort would make the pain less or better. 

You huffed and groaned as you willed your body to get up. That's when he moved. 

"No no no no no, what do you think you're doing?" His hands tried to push your shoulders backwards. 

"I'm getting up and looking for painkillers" 

He succeeded in making you stay by giving you a peck on the lips. Distracted by the act, he managed to push you slightly backwards. 

"No painkillers will help" his voice dripped a little bit of helplessness. 

"You bastard, this is your fault" you said, your voice not even sounding mad or angry but just defeated "What even is this? How?...what the hell are you?" 

He inspected your eyes for signs of mockery, but found profound confusion. Your honesty brought a small smile to his lips and he proceeded to answer your questions. 

"I am a devourer. A prince of chaos, a shape shifter from another dimension. I've been stuck on Earth for many millennia, feeding and sleeping, waiting" 

"For what?" You arched an eyebrow at his statement. 

Not fully believing his story but not denying the existence of some truth behind it. His behavior wasn't certainly from Earth, that was for sure. 

"For you, actually" he scratched his neck almost embarrassed that he confessed that, as if it were a secret. 

"Really cliche, Mr. Denbrough, your story was very interesting. If and only if I were to believe, pardon the word, such bullshit. What am I to you that you so desperately needed to keep me hostage and bite me, to make me stay?" 

His eyes darkened and his once somber expression changed completely to almost hurt and anger. At this point you could tell he was regretting his choice. 

"(Y/N)" suddenly your name on his lips sounded wrong and aggressive. Also his eyes changed from the serene blue to a hellish yellow "I don't care what you believe and what you don't, that's the story, that's what's happening right now and nothing will ever change the fact that you belong to me" he grabbed your neck roughly and whispered violently "You don't need to understand anything else, besides the fact that you are mine and mine alone, you will stay by my side forever. So you best made your self confortable, sweets, because last I check forever is a long time" 

He stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving you dumbfounded and angry at his statements 

Nonetheless you decided it was best to sleep and actually get some rest before the pain started again. Even though your stomach grumbled, pain won over hunger and you laid back into the comfy pillows. 

                     Penny's POV  
How dare she question his motives? Hasn't she read the journal? Isn't there enough proof inside of it? 

He made his way out of the house and into the streets. That girl was driving him to the edge in the best and most foul way possible. He truly couldn't hold his impulse back if she continued to be a brat. He would have to show her instead of saying the things that need to be done. After all actions speak louder han words. He smiled at the remark. If she hasn't submitted to him by the time the process is done, then he would have no other choice. He would make her his no matter the cost. He would eventually have many centuries to ask for forgiveness later. 

He had been walking in his human disguise, passing bystanders who threw flirtatious glances at him. He smirked. Having the world on a string and knowing it always gave him back power; he feeds of it. 

Suddenly he realized he had been walking for a while and made it to an old park. Time flew by as he sat on a nearby bench and watched no fixated point. The breeze blew his way and somehow awoke him from the paralyzing stage of mind. He leaned back and looking smug, relaxed. After all he had the world on a string, remember. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught some movement. He turned his attention to it and his features contorted. Concern caked his face as he watched a yellow balloon float unmoving on the same spot. Oh-oh.

 

                     Your POV  
Back at the house you've been having trouble falling asleep. Yes pain won over hunger but you still couldn't manage to sleep. You gently tossed and turned and prayed that whatever small amount of pain came and went wouldn't stay and intensify. 

Unexpectedly, a knock came on the door to your bedroom. You groaned without any intention of answering. But more insistent than before the knocks became erratic and alarming. Still, not caring and rather annoyed you closed your eyes and yelled politely. 

"Mr. Denbrough, if you had the audacity to slam the door on your way out a couple of hours ago, I think that gives you permission to come in uninvited" 

The door opened and closed. It was also locked. But this fact passed unnoticed as you felt the bed sip beside you. You were laying on your side wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, with no regard for his actions at the moment. Although it was unexpected for him to lay down beside you. 

He chuckled darkly. His tone of voice raspy and lower than before; it was different. Surely, he was trying to scare you in stupid attempt to be amused by your frenzy. Unfazed by his antics you persisted on trying to sleep, instead. 

Your ignorance didn't go unnoticed as you felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you closer to his chest. That's when you lost it and turned. 

"Mr. Denbrough! Jesus, stop with..." you gasped, wide eyed  

From the hallway thunderous steps could be heard making their way to your room. 

"(Y/N)!" he yelled worried as he reached the door

"Sshhhh, geez Kid, can't you see that she's tired" 

The stranger's voice gave Penny a raspy chuckled and blew a smoke ring, while petting your hair as if you were a cat on his lap. 

"Aren't ya gonna say hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much stuff that needs to be done and here I am, enjoying muself! Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Pennywise's POV

 

"Hello, kiddo" the figure replied while still petting your hair softly and blowing another ring of smoke.

"Greetings, Father" his voice dripped both venom and excitement; the man giggled at his reply and got up without awakening you. 

 

He made his way towards his 'son' and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Ya don't have to get all formal with me, kid, I know ya ain't glad to see me" he laughed at his own remark and blew another ring of smoke.

"Your visit is unexpected, but I don't mind having you around" he said while gazing silently over you to check just how much damaged has his 'father' done to you. "But that doesn't mean you can get comfortable"

"I know, kid. Don't have to tell me twice...So, who's the hooker?" his father asked unceremoniously and without a drip of respect. On the other hand, he felt anger bubble from the man's remarks.

"She's a guest, not  a hooker" the man noticed the way he  responded and came to the conclusion Pennywise feared most.  He started laughing as if the funniest joke had been cracked, bending over and slapping his thighs in exaggeration.

"Hohoho, ya found yourself a good one then" his father giggled darkly and eyed you with newfound interest, dangerous newfound interest "Well, I'm proud for ya kid, when where you gonna tell your old man?" Penny turned his face away "Mmmm, I get it you don't plan on keeping the gal, well if it makes you feel better you can always share" at this, he turned again and locked eyes with the man smirking with mischief.

"Tell you what, old man, if I don't get what I want, then we can both share, but if I do then you'll have to find another toy" the man smile and chuckled huffing smoke.

"Deal" Penny could swear he sighed in relief "But..." his eyes widened "I'll give you one week. If you aren't done in one week then I won't ask for permission" 

 

"Deal" 

 

"Then it's settled, on more thing though" the man turned around to leave "Why does she calls ya Mr. Denbrough? Isn't that billy boy, the one that beat you up?" He noticed the discomfort the theme had brought and smirked to himself "I'll see ya in a couple of days, son" he said walking away in the hallway. 

 

The moment he truly left, he turned to you. Your body was still cocoon in the fuzzy blanket, at least the guy had the decency to let you be. But he had to be sure. As he got closer, he got startled by you gasping and sitting up in a jolt. 

 

Your POV

What the hell? Your face scrunched up in confusion as you surveyed your surroundings and found Mr. Denbrough concerned and relieved at the same time. 

 

"What happened?" your voice was stern and your face was alert, even your breathing was erratic. 

 

"Nothing, I just found you thrashing on the bed, so I thought you were having more pain"he replied laying the back of his hand on your cheek. His hands felt cold. Or were you hot? 

 

You couldn't tell, because before you could utter the question, your body jumped from the  bed and ran to the bathroom. Trailing Pennywise behind you. When he reached the arch of the door, you were puking violently over the toilet. Your whole body stiffened as more vomit kept coming up your throat and out of your mouth. Looking down at the toilet bowl, you gasped at what you saw, blood.  You quickly wipe your mouth and started to get up. But it was too fast and you felt dizzy almost falling down. Mr. Denbrough raised his hands to help you but you denied it, and continue to lean against the wall while the dizziness went away. 

 

Still he offered your hand, and you took it. You flushed the toilet and let him helped you out of the bathroom. He held your hand in his and his other hand laid on your waist, in case you were to fall. He directed you towards the bed again, but you were fed up with the furniture and wanted to be elsewhere. 

 

"You must be hungry" he mentioned to your relief. 

 

"Very" you croaked, voice hoarse from the puking episode.

"Then let me cook something for ya" you eyed him suspiciously; his words had changed. He had said ya instead you. That whimsical feeling to the word made you feel uneasy, but nonetheless you complied, nodding your head. 

 

He smiled and guide you to the kitchen, there he help you sit on the stool from the kitchen's island. With his back to you he gathered everything he needed and started chopping and seasoning. To you he looked almost as if he was dancing and enjoying himself. 

 

"May I help?" you asked shyly and fidgeting with your fingers. He gave you a smile.

"Here, you can cut the vegetables" he handed you a cutting board, the vegetables and when it came to the knife he lock eyes with you, seemingly reading your intentions, but complied and gave the knife.

"Why are you here, Mr. Denbrough?" the knife went through the carrot, cutting it in various pieces. 

 

"I'm taking care of you, you are sick" he replied nonchalantly not bothering to turned and look at you while he replied. 

 

"But you made me sick, somehow. I want to know why and how you can take it away" he sighed defeated, your curiosity and you gentle voice had gotten to him. He had heard the wandering of your soul before, in himself. 

 

Turning around to face you, he saw you offering the cut vegetables with a smile. You looked so innocent, he almost broke. He knew the answers to all your questions, but sensed you wouldn't believe him. So, you saw him reached behind him and pull out your red journal. Your eyes widened. 

 

"Why don't you read it yourself" he exchanged your journal for the vegetables and turned around to keep cooking.

"Thank you, Mr. Denbrough"

"Bill" he smiled and felt different in doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of horrors, you guys think are written in that journal? I hope you are interest cause things are about to pick up a little. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like it, is just a way of letting me know this is good. Thank you!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Would you please eat, (Y/N)? You are making me regret giving you that book" 

You stopped reading putting the book aside and sipping your soup. An idea came to mind. You started slurping on the spoonfuls that you brought to your mouth. For a while, Pennywise seemed uninterested in your mockery or annoyance and continued to do the dishes and so. But persistent as you were, you kept the charade on, until you saw him flinch, clearly annoyed. You did it one more time, and he turned abruptly, pointing his finger at you. 

 

"You. Stop that" his face was angered and yours was alarmed at the suspecting motion.

You nodded and he turned around eyeing you from the tip of his eye as he kept drying the dishes. You ate normal for a while, but with a smirk you went and did it again. He turned around and you started laughing, almost wheezing and falling off the stool. When he saw the joyful noise coming out of you, his eyes no longer glared violently but instead they turned to their usual blue and he hid his smile behind your closed and tearing eyes.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Denbrough" you giggled "But I couldn't help it" you finished the soup and stood to wash the dish. A hand stopped you. 

 

"Allow me, please" 

 

"You've done a lot already, I wouldn't feel alright if you do it. You've cooked, washed the dishes and have taken care of me since the thing happened. I can do this one" with that small speech you gave him, he nodded and went to sit where you previously sat.

His eyes trailed your body carefully, he sniffed the air silently and got a hint of your scent. It was small like a hint of a pine tree forest on a cold and humid morning. The musk was entertaining and he longed to smell it a little bit more pungent. He came closer with the stealth of a cat and took a strand of your hair, unbeknownst to you, and he took another sniff at it, his eyes rolling back. You turned finishing with the dish and you clashed against him with a small gasp. The plate slipped your hand and fell, but in mid fall he caught it and gave it to you without giving you space. 

 

"Your scent is so...relaxing, so enthralling" he grabbed your waist and this time the plate did fell and broke, but his entranced eyes didn't left yours. 

 

"Mr. Denbrough, what are you doing?" your voice leaked discomfort; he brought his face to the crook of your neck and breathed and exhaled upon your wound. The breeze gave you chills, your limbs went numb and your heart beat increased greatly. "Allow me, to carry you and clean the mess" he whispered seductively to your ear and grabbed your body in his arms, carrying you to your bed. 

 

He laid you down, you were dazed by his sulfuric yellow eyes and the tingles in your body from the touch of your wound. He went to leave, but was stopped by your small voice.

"Bill, may I have my book, please?" he nodded and gave it to you. 

 

The door closed behind him. You took the book and sat up, back resting against the headboard. The red leather felt old beneath your fingers and it gave you a sense of adventure, the tomb raider kind. You opened it and flipped through the pages, eyeing the dates on the top left of the vintage stained pages. The ink hadn't faded and it was well preserved giving you the message, clear. You stopped upon a random page and decided to start reading that one.

 

Dear Diary , April 4,1900

I am aghast and beguiled . Today my eyes laid upon the face of a resplendent man. His mien denoted royalty and in my eagerness I approached him. He spotted me coming his way and like a gentleman took my hand and kissed it. Our small colloquy spark an ardor inside my chest and consequently I ended up discomfited. I am incipient along side this Apollo, our juxtaposition when dancing inflamed the small ardor. I revel in his intense gaze, this sanguine feeling cannot be sated and I cannot deny my sodden undergarments which fills me with intense chagrin. This love seems pernicious, his beauty exacerbates this ordeal , but it does sounds propitious. My parents will surely make me eschew from him but his erudition and voice are euphonious. Our stroll in the garden was placid. I would like to promulgate my eternal love to him, however I am zealous and he may not be mine.But what is true; his enchantment on me and my love for him is feigned. 

 

Oh, merciful Father, let thy will be done. 

 

You were eager to keep reading the apparent love story but your stomach said otherwise. Your body jumped before you asked the action and you ran towards the bathroom dropping in front of the toilet bowl. Intense pain took you over as you puked more blood and your insides felt on fire as you swore you could even hear the sizzling. Tears came from the intense action and your head laid at the rim of the toilet. 

 

"There, There sweets, everything's okay" out of nowhere the voice comforted you leaking mockery at its finest. His hand gently massaged your shoulder, making you realize the voice wasn't just an auditory hallucination, it was real. 

 

You gasped and rose your head to quickly, gaining a heavy headache and dizziness. This made you laid unto the rim again. The opportunity was taken and the figure behind you chuckled darkly. He lowered himself to your sitting posture. His nose laid against the crook of your neck and he held your shoulders rather roughly. He sniffed and exhaled with a snort. 

 

"So the kid marked ya, huh" you tried to wiggle out of his hold. So that's why he bit me, that's why I keep melting every time he touches the wound, you thought.

"Nothin that cain't be fixed, ha, junior, always so eager. Hmm, he takes after his father after all. Well muscle up, buttercup, this ride's bout to get bumpy" he did a wheezy laugh and plunged his teeth unto your wound, making you scream and struggle against his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took that long to write this one, had a minor writer's block, but all fixed, all fixed. Hope you liked it, comment and like to let me know. I found comments enlightening and amusing. Enjoy!!


	11. Chapter 11

You went through the same thing as before; that cold liquid running, dripping from inside. But this time you did not fainted, you fell limp and tire of screaming. The clown behind you slurped on the remaining blood that dripped from his maw. He licked his lips and the dark red of your blood disappeared. He stood up and cleared his suit. Laying on the bathroom floor, you huffed and sniffled.

"What. do you. want?" your voice and body trembled, positioned in fetal position.

"Aww...shhh... don'tcha cry, babydoll. I'm not the one ya need to worry 'bout now." with that you felt the unnerving presence behind you, vanished.

Feeling the freedom, you managed to stand up with pain so great it was staring to make you feel dizzy. Your vision was blurring, but you continued to stand and walk out of the bathroom, nonetheless. Upon reaching the bedroom you felt your body give way and about to fall you were caught. Mr. Denbrough was there, he was the one that caught you. 

"(Y/N)! What the hell happened? Why are you..." his voice cut short and abruptly. 

"Mr. Den..." your voice disappeared as your eyes closed, not fainting just tired. Before your eyes closed you saw the yellow of his angered alter ego.

You felt your body limp and numb, but it was being carried. Hearing the footsteps you deduced where the person was going. Until you couldn't hear them, instead there was a distant but incessant splashing , as the walker went against the water. Water? What water? But the side effects of the recent bite left you in darkness once more. Although, your predicament in the real world was tedious and surely dangerous, your dreams held important history. 

There was a fair maiden once many times, her dress was a deep red and her gaze was averted from you as she faced the landscape ahead. The endless ocean. Not blue nor dark, but gray. A misty gray that almost melts into the sky making them one and the same. 

You approach her, you know her or at least the person you are in here does. But she either is unaware of your presence or doesn't care. Her raven hair flew gracefully with the chilly breeze. 

"I cannot believe this is your home. It's beautiful" her back was to you. 

"Well, it's ours now. It used to be owned by a lawless king, he was an outlaw, a pirate. He ransacked every port he saw fit. His armada was abstruse, his foes were left aghast and this palace was his cloister, his safe haven. But he when the night fell and the stars came to see his riches, they took notice of his heart: disconsolate. So he doffed his ship from port and sailed in searched of the ultimate of riches, love. Legend has it he found a beautiful maiden, far more fairer than the ocean. Upon hearing this the sea goddess became enraged with the statement, so much she created the most fiercest of storms every time his ship sailed the seas. Until one night he asked the ocean for impunity. Alas the goddess answered his plea and in return for passage on the intrepid waters , he was asked to offer his lover in immolation. Devastated by the pernicious request, he turned away from the sea for many years until it pained him being away from his love. Thus, one night he rowed in the waters in front of this castle with his lover and drowned her. Then the raging storm around him, suddenly stopped. It is said that his tears make the ocean saltier and his lovers beauty dresses the waves" you finished the story and the maiden turned to glance at your eyes; they were (E/C). 

" I surely hope you, good sir, haven't angered the sea goddess" she teased with a beautiful smile.

"Fear not, my star, I will forever revel in your beauty. For it shall only be mine to behold" she was engulfed in what appears to be my arms.

What we must learn from dreams is that not all is what it appears to be, white is not always light and black is not always darkness. 

You opened your eyes to see a blinding white light coming from the ceiling. Mr. Denbrough must have turned the lights on. But as your eyes averted from it and adjusted to the surroundings you noticed how the light only shone on top of you like a huge spotlight in a theater would shine upon the point of interest. Worry bubbled inside your stomach and as you looked up once more you noticed black specks that floated in front of the light like dust particles, only bigger. As they began to materialize better, your eyesight caught bodies instead of dust. Your mouth was agape, inside your wheels turned and got stuck in shock. Suddenly the putrid, rancid smell burned your nostrils and you covered your nose with the back of your hand. The sewers. Dread started to sink in and your breathing intensified, what am I doing in the sewers? 

"Oh, honey! I'm home!" a sing-songy voice rang. It seemed to come from everywhere at once. It giggled and mumbled very audible "Although if you think of it, take the M and it sounds like I'm a hoe" there was bodacious laughter afterwards. 

You looked around for the source and noticed the different tunnels . Now you understood, it was mocking you, daring you to find it like a sick hiding game. 

"One may smile, and smile, and be a villain" the voice chuckled, distorted and maniacal. 

You knew this quote. "The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose" you answered looking around for the owner of the voice.

"The prince of darkness is a gentleman" the voice grew grave and low , as if it was angered by your reply.

"But you are not worth the dust that blows in your face, paraphrased" you said shrugging and almost patting yourself in the back for remembering.

There was an eerie silence that scared you more than the voice itself. 

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time; And all our yesterdays have lighted fools. The way to dusty death..." The voice moved around you once more "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing" the last word was throaty and low, as if it were containing a ferocious growl and it was behind you.

 

You turned and there he was that tall clown that terrorized you in the Neibolt house. His stature was high and he was bending over your figure. His face bore no emotion, he was staring right at you and through you. but your face remained confused. You opened your mouth to reply.

"If you answer me once more..."he left the threat hanging heavy on the air. 

"By that sin fell the angels" you replied with a smile, not a smirk, just a smile.

He was fuming. Who were you to dare speak when he ordered you not to?

"And who may I have the pleasure of combating?" he sneered at your request and turned his back to you.

"My name is (Y/N), your Shakespeare is amazing, you quote it so eloquently. One might think you heard him countless times" 

"Child, if all is well, keep it so: wake not a sleeping wolf" he countered and turned once more.

From his posture you could swear emanated shadows, and the darkness somehow became darker. It continued until his bright yellow eyes hung untouched. Suddenly a harsh grip held you by the throat and carried you out of the darkness.

"You betrayed me, little one. You thought Pennywise wouldn't notice, but I did. Yes, I did" 

"I don't...know what... you talking 'bout" the words struggled to get out of your mouth.

"Oh,ho,ho, you think me stupid, don'tcha, sweets" he said through gritted teeth, his face went closer to yours

"I swear...I don't know" he considered your words once more, this time his face nuzzled your neck and he sniffed over your wound.

He sniffed far over your new scent, over your old one, over your ascending fear until he smelt your sincerity and read it between your thoughts. His hold on your neck loosened enough to breath, but not to get away from him.

"Tell me now where your loyalties lie" with that he kissed you roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post, I was putting everything in place. It still rough around the edges, but hang in there there some steam coming up next, that is if you decide right. Don't forget to vote and comment, it always motivates me. Thanks for reading! Any suggestions are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

You didn't had time to answer him, when his lips were already claiming yours in a vicious hold. His intention was not romanticizing you, tendering your skin or heart for that matter. No, this was pure primal instinct, a way to show everything and everyone, you were his and only his.

He bit your lip making you yelp and giving him access to your mouth fully. You whine against his lips, against the instrusion of fake affection. Raising your hands you pushed his chest away, gasping for air.

"Stop" you said in between breaths, but he paid no mind to your request as he immediately had you pinned to the ground. Under you, your clothes stuck to the cold and wet cement, disgusting you out of your wits.

Your wrists in his hands and his lips tracing your cheek bone and lowering to your jawline, where he nibbled it, unable to contain his lust for you. On the other hand wriggled against his hold and his ministration. It wasn't long after when his hips were rolling against yours. You lost it and let out a stifled whine. He chuckled darkly.

"So fragile, my little toy...so sweet. I can't wait to break ya, toots. The Crimson King foresaw your coming to me...me...ME and only ME" he whispered in your ear and kissed it afterward.

"Stop" you called once more, but to no avail you were slowly falling down the rabbit hole. The sensations, the nibbling , the kissing, the rolling of hips and the heat of the sewer tunnels were driving you there.

He chuckled "Look at you, my compliant red rose, fear not, my star" your eyes widened and your body kickstarted into flight or fight.

You struggled against him once more "What did you just said?" your voice drench in bewilderment.

He stopped everything and rose to look at your face, flustered, blushing mad and shock, that's how you looked and that brought a smirk to his red lips.

"My star, my rose, mine" he pet your hair "You know nothing of the world" pain. Searing, sibling pain, like a fire in your chest that made you recoil and open your mouth to scream but nothing came out. "You have forgotten the face of your father, but let me remind you" he kissed you once more.

But this time it wasn't to show you affection. It felt like he was sucking your air out of your lungs. You tried to fight but the pain was too much. Suddenly, there was a small ball of light reflected in your throat, you couldn't see it, but he could. The small ball of light traveled from your chest, to your throat and into his mouth. He broke the kiss and your head fell back to the ground. You turned to your side and coughed hard, blood sprayed unto the concrete.

"Shhh, shhh" his voice was low and gentle in an attempt to soothe you.

"What did you do? What happened?" Exasperated you gasped for air.

"I retrieved my deadlight" he replied with a smirk, his air reeked of proudness.

"What is that?" He leaned closer

"It means your process is almost complete, my star, soon ya'll be complete" he whispered like it was a big secret.

"I'm turning into you?" There was fear, uncontrollable distress that rendered you confused.

"Mhm, you are my ticket out of here, you are going to help me wether you want to or not" with that he kissed you once more and as you wiggled under him he gently bit your wound.

This gave him the window he awaited. This endless uphill climb would end with him as the victor. Without hesitation, he took what was his. His gloved hands roamed your body, taking in your curves, your imperfections, groping your ass in the process. You whimpered and gasp at the sudden grab, but unable to act upon it, you were at his mercy.

He pampered your face and neck with gentle and rough kisses. His hips grinding against yours and that's when his hand explored lower than your waist or the valley of your breasts. Without grace he grab your clothes and ripped them, bringing small shrubs of blood to surface on your skin along with gashes that were superficial as well.

"The doctor's in, sweets, lets examine this rare specimen, shall we?" His voice was drench in mockery as he giggled like a kid on Christmas unwrapping his present, eager to find what it was but slowing down to enjoy every second.

"Pennywise...stop this...please" you pleaded helplessly, but still struggling against him. This unnerved him.

With his annoyance on display he replied wickedly "Let's do something about that struggle" his long fingers danced like a small stick figure on top of your stomach. Your breath was erratic, you were sure your heart was going to bruise your chest.

"The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout" his two obscene fingers danced further up, to be stopped by your bra.

There was a smirk plastered on his red lips and his half lidded eyes weren't a sign of tiredness, but nefarious intentions. In all honesty, you were expecting the worst, but you weren't ready to cave into this beast without a fight. If he were to take you, you were going to fight him to the end.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out" his hand abruptly went down your waist and into your underwear. You grunted and even made your attempt to a growl. But he simply giggled.

The gloved hand rested on your mound and he gently massaged the area, eliciting heavy breaths from your nose. Drool fell painfully slow from his red lips, almost like red drops.

"Out came the sun and my, my, aren't you dripping " drool came out at the end of the joke and you struggled even more.

The truth was different, you were wet, your body couldn't understand the wrongness in the situation. For it, you were meant to have a good time and this was it. Embarrassed at his discovery, you glared at him and how you wished to claw at his face. If it weren't for your trap wrists inside his other hand.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain" his fingers entered you thrusting slowly and your struggle ended in defeat. You moaned low, but he heard you nonetheless. As an insult he neared his ear to your lips.

"What was that, toots? Oooh, you like that, nurse, we have a winner" he laughed and then turned all serious. His eyes locked with yours and you saw eternity that drove you mad with desire.

"And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again" with a low voice he almost growl and in the swiftest of moves he graciously undressed himself. Like a flower opening, his clothes unraveled his pale body. It seemed to shine atoned with the light entering from the opening above.

You wished to struggle more, but your last resort were the small tears that fell down your cheeks.

"You are going to look beautiful with my brood...only mine" he growl once more, but you were lost in bliss.

Lost in the intensity of his actions, he made love to you like no one ever had. But he made love once, twice and thrice, until you lost count, full of pain feeling your walls bleed from his stamina and rawness. It wasn't slow, it didn't contained passion, it was out of anger. Revenge. He was punishing you for your unknown sin and his ministrations gutted you.


	13. Chapter 13

He woke up, gasping in what could almost be considered as fear. His eyes deep blue, gorgeous, looked down to see his naked frame holding your bared form. Covered by a thin dirty blanket, he surveyed the damage done. He had forced himself upon you. Inspired by his instincts, he had done the unforgivable and had jumped ahead.

His clothing returned to him as if applying make up. He stood in realization and like an infant started mumbling erratically and shaking his head in denial. Walking as far away from your form, as possible he went to the other side, all this while looking at your unconscious body. Contemplating his sin. From his mouth a wail almost escaped before being abruptly cut by a out of tune whistling. Words almost slurred sung a song, an old jazz tune.

"Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru,

Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru

In lama land, there's a one man band

And he'll toot his flute for you"

Pennywise's eyes widened, and suddenly all the pieces came together to turn his gaze into a hardened one. His feet were suddenly slushing through the grey water and coming in front, but at measured distance of you, to a sewer entrance. With his hands on his hips his frame towered the upcoming figure who stopped singing upon seeing the clown.

"Oh,ho,ho, someone's been having too much fun, now have ya? Good for ya, kid, ya needed a breather" with that said he laughed rather loudly; but the clown didn't even crack a smirk. He wasn't pouting or growling, his face was expressionless and menacing.

"Why the long face, chump, she wasn't satisfying? Did she not laughed at your jokes? You know I've been hearing symphonies lately, I bet I can cheer her up, I'll give her a balloon, how's that?" he laughed some more.

"It was you wasn't iT? You were the one to make me do this to her? You..." his hands lifted in fists out of anger and frustration.

"Oh, come on kid, ya think I was going to do this, after we made a deal. Nah, junior, ya know your old man wouldn't dare" he chuckled rather darkly and his eyes flashed yellow before the clown.

"You bit her on top of MY biTe, you made me establish territories, you forced my hand" like predator eyeing its prey, moving with calculated steps, bobbing its head in secret judgement he approached the old man.

Instead of backing off the man laughed at the young one's antics. "Now, junior" his tone wavering between high pitched and deep low "Chop, chop lollipop the clown's ticking and ya ain't got nothing on me, so if I were ya, I would be keeping that pretty gal over there, warm for me"

" YOU DARE!" pennywise launched at the old man to only discover that in his rage, the man had long gone and he was talking to an illusion.

Ragged breathing woke you. Your body waking slowly to a crying form rocking itself away from you. It was the clown. He was mumbling sorries, and rocking back and forth on its heels. You grabbed the torn blanket and all it close, covering your body from him, in case his crying was another mockery. Your first instinct blasted the alarms all over your head and warn you against approaching him, but another lesser one, advice you that you cannot change the nature of a wolf, it will always bite. 

Alerted by your presence and your scent, he turned your way slowly as if not to scare you. You flinched nonetheless and your eyes were alert. Drool sipped from his maw, in slow string as his hands went up slowly signifying calm. He hiccuped, his lower lip trembling. 

"Please, I know...what I did...was bad, very bad" he shook his head drool splattering around him "But please..." his crouching form came crawling to quickly latch itself to your leg. Your scrambled fast, away from him, but he caught up relentless on letting you free. 

Careful without uncovering your form, he hugged your leg, and cried onto it. "Please forgive, Pennywise. He didn't mean to...he didn't" he kept sniffing, crying and drooling on your leg, his frame truly shaking from remorse.

You couldn't hold it back and tears started escaping your eyes in silent crying. You felt horrible, overwhelmed with a sea of feelings and none of them were forgiveness. Still that yearning voice at the back of your mind, that kept whispering screaming for you to forgive him. It plead his case, finding him innocent. However, his crimes were too great in the face of morality for him to be innocent.

"I can't...There's too much rage in my heart" your grip on the blanket was so strong, it started trembling "I can't forgive your actions, not yet, you've hurt me without me doing anything to you." 

"I know, I know...but it wasn't me...it was other" he pleaded raising his face to see your tears falling and your lips quivering in anger.

"You've done enough, we will deal with this other time. For now..." you glance down at him, tears still streaming down your face "We have to find a way to get me out of this predicament and you are going to help me, wether you want to or not. You've created this monster and you alone will kill it. Now stand up, I've got your heart in my palm and will not hesitate to crush iT" you whispered-screamed with venom on your tongue.

Pennywise hated the feeling of not being the dominant one, but seeing the change of color in your eyes and the fact that he had messed up, to put it lightly, he miserably, was at your service. So he stood up, grabbed you, catching you by surprise, and carried you out of that godforsaken place. He couldn't get over his proudness and it was killing him slowly, like an expected knife plunge to the bone. 

Pennywise couldn't help the thought of admiring your forte when confronting him, he hated the feeling of looking weak and feeble minded. But inside he couldn't deny the tingle and sizzling sparks that made his heart flutter, his ears warm and his stomach twist with some unknown delight. He pinned it to the mark and the bond, but neither were truly strong, in fact she wasn't his yet, she could still be taken. Those were pressing matters at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Hollow. That was the feeling. Inside, (Y/N) felt like a hollowed tree, waiting to be overrun by critters. Instead, she was being overrun by rage, a dangerous fire that dance within and threatened to burn everything on its wake.

Upon arriving at the house, Pennywise lowered her body inside the bathtub, as she requested. He offered to bathe her, but she declined, claiming they've had enough intimacy for one day. With that his face mirrored hers in an expressionless mask and he walked away, leaving her alone. Turning the shower knob, the cold water hit her and instead of recoiling, she welcomed it. 

Water beads danced down her skin, magnifying each skin imperfection, that today was deemed worthy. Her eyes remained open, watchful, just in case something were to happen. The water got caught in her eyelashes that adorned them like gems.

Pennywise was out of the scene, but he could feel the radiance of majesty, unfolding within her. She was peeling her skin to reveal a new one underneath. Despite this metaphoric view, her skin was changing in actuality. Like simple keys played on the piano, slow and graceful, a charcoal blackness was slowly consuming the tip of her hands all the way to her elbows.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a soft towel and crossed the door to her room. There she found no sign of the clown or its annoying and troublesome counterpart. (Y/N) got dressed in simple clothes and laid down on her bed. Somehow the room seemed emptier without Pennywise. Not that she missed him, but he gave her situation some spunk and challenge that kept her entertained. Let's say he was a classic clown.

Not attracted by her surroundings, the simple red leather diary caught her eye. She grabbed the journal and decided to research about her current situation. In some way this journal had answers or at least clues that she could piece together and make the puzzle. Opening the old yellowed pages, she randomly picked a page of interest and started fast reading everything she could. Lines that continued the story of the maiden and her mysterious lover, making the diary sound like a novella or a soap opera. But in between each cherry line, (Y/N) found clues. They seemed insignificant, like a sudden change in eye color due to the sun, some growling and grunting, loosing control of the anger, loosing the skin.

After pulling each deal apart, writing them onto a separate paper, she looked once more at the pieces, but noticed that this chase was leading her to the library. Everything would serve as a distraction and as she breathed deeply three times, the situation at hand required further research, but if she uncovers what others have tried so hard to bury then things could get out of hand. The town's awakening couldn't happen, not yet.

With more deep breaths, she grabbed a bag and shove the journal, along with her notes, inside. Walking through the hall, her heart began to beat in her ears. She walk slower, but it didn't prevented her frantic breathing soon turned into hyperventilating. (Y/N) wanted to cry, her chest hurt and as of now everything seemed like a threat. She ran back to her room closing the door behind her, and getting as far away from it as she could. Holding her knees to her chest she sat on the floor, in the corner between her nightstand and her bed. She felt safer there, and after a while of rapid breaths, dizziness took over and she decided to sleep it off, by taking a blanket and dozing off in the same spot.

Night fell and with it came the unexpected intruders at the door. Nightmares.

Pennywise decided it was time to confront her. But was delayed by rainfall. He enjoyed the stormy nights and what better to do than to play the old piano on the corner of the crumbling house. He sat at the small seat, the black fabric aged by nature, along with the charcoal of the wood. The keys were yellowed and squeaky, but with a crack of his knuckles he started a gothic, melancholic melody that paired well with the rain. Moments like this have him a feeling of peacefulness to the chaos in his life. Of course that was all he lived for, but once in a while it was refreshing to change the scenery to his monotonous life.

Although he could never grow tire of himself or his actions, it was made clear that he was an anomaly in his system; something out of order but in the place. Those metaphor could no longer lie to him as well as the old man could, that's why he lost sight of his birthright: the power to destroy in order to create.

Deciding his reflections in life brought him deeper to the emotionless void, he stepped away from the piano and continued onward to (Y/N)'s house. She may have his heart on her hands, but he knew the way to hers.

With utmost stealth, he crawl back to his lair, chose a pipe and traveled through it popping out the other side in her bathtub. She was sleeping on their flirt still covered by her blanket and as far away as the world as possible. The tall clown contorted himself back to his original stance and made his way towards the bundled on the floor.

Her face was covered by the blankets, but her shape was undeniable, he crouched beside the blankets and removed a little bit of it, enough to see her face. Pennywise removed his glove and his hand touched her face. It tickled his fingertips, he caresses her cheek.

"I'm sorry" it comes as a hoarse whisper "I can't seem to be myself around you, but I'll try"

With that e grabbed her throat, jolting her awake. Eyes wide, she stared into his yellow-red eyes, hyperventilating. He pulled her face closer to his, with his devil-like smirk and mocking tone he said:

"Wakey, wakey toots. This is no time to be hitting the hay. We have lot of balloons to make"


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/N)'s eyed opened wide, she inhaled brusquely and her body jumped a little as she actually woke up from the clown. To realize it had just been a dream or in proper words a nightmare.

Despite the fact that the clown was in her mind, she felt the graze of hands holding her waist, ever so delicately. Turning a little, her face contorted in muted agony, her mouth opened to let a silent scream. She seemed unaware that the beast beside her was indeed awoken by her body's response to his manipulations.

With an emotionless face he grabbed her wrists and turned her body, making it so her back was against the floor and he was on top. Rather scandalous position. A whimper escaped from her lips accompanied by a grunt from. The sheer suddenness and force of his reaction. His face twisted into smugness, lips forming a cocky smirk. In his blue eyes, a twinge of desire, mockery and hunger laid bare. Even though his frame seemed freakish, there was some innocent to the beast.

Pennywise came closer to your face until his red tipped nose grazed yours. He contorted his body to lock eyes with you, since his stature was very above you. Looking back into his gaze, you only managed to feed the anger inside you, but at the expense of some big hidden fear. Terrified wouldn't suffice to describe the feeling of the situation. Straddled by a monster in the middle of the night after you have had a nightmare of IT. Surely, wasn't the best way to wake up from a panic induced nap.

Inside your head, your mind was trying to pull you away. It was a surreal dream in which you turn off a light, but in reality the light is still on. A predicament that no matter how much you slept on it, if you didn't act it wasn't going away.

So, trembling from both adrenaline and fear, (Y/N) closed her eyes and took a big breath. The clown watched her routine, from her thinking to her conclusion. He could almost hear her gears turning inside. With much glee he interrupted her resolution with a kiss. She whined; panicking at the sudden action. He deepened the kiss, with the intention of enjoying himself, against her protests. The small struggle and moans of discomfort brought a giddy tingling to his body, specially his lower regions.

The way she wanted to escape him, made him long to hold her in his grasp forever. He broke the kiss, letting air fill her lungs.

"We have many balloons to make indeed, toots" with a grin, he pulled backwards enough to give her space.

"What do you want?" her voice trembled.

"We already played this part, move on to the next one, babydoll" she winced at the nickname, remembering the old man from that fateful night.

"Okay...if i help you do whatever it is you want, would you promise to leave me alone forever?" there was a fear of rejection that grew stronger with his menacing yet mocking gaze.

His hand held his chin, in a thinking manner, while his gaze was fixed upwards. Like a cartoon character thinking. She drew the comic bubble on top of his head, in her mind.

"How about this, if you help me I'll promise to be the best mate you could ever had have. I'll pamper you and spoil you until you've had enough. Then I'll love you, adore you till the end of times. Besides we've already had...intercourse" he looked down, disappointed and afraid to say the word.

"You can have another woman of your liking"

"Yes, I could. I could wait a thousand years to come or more, but I've already chosen. The idea of spending my eternity on someone else, is not appealing" his confession sounded sincere. To the point where his tone lowered to almost a whisper.

The conversation seemed profane, a secret for only them.

"I'll help you find what your seek, but after that you must leave. That-that's my final deal" she looked to the side as a tear came rolling down her cheek.

His gloved hand left her wrist, absentmindedly, to gently wipe away her lonely tear. With a sense of fragility, he grabbed her face and turned towards his.

"I'll leave you be, but you must allow me to see you at least once" she nodded and he stood up grabbing a hand and lifting her. 

(Y/N) wipes the remaining tears and exhaled. "Where do we start?"

The clown walked away from her, towards the door. "First, you must feed and then we'll talk"

"Okay...I'll just eat an apple" her legs didn't even carried her far when he gestured for her to stop.

"You must eat and I'll provide, you're gonna sit tight until I come back"

"But..." before she could fight about his decision, the fluffy costume was gone.

Her mind pondered on the fact that she had perfectly good food in the house. She was able to do something herself. As kind of a reaction, her body didn't trust any other place in the house, except for the small 'nest' in between the nightstand and the bed. Like a grounded puppy she signed and went back to the spot engulfing herself with the blankets.

That's when she realized the sheets smelled like cotton candy and the butter saltiness of popcorn. Then came the cravings and a small tickle inside her tummy. It felt like a tingle, a flick of a flame that was just turned on. She gasped at the alien feeling, but pinned it to hunger.

After all, she hadn't eaten in a long while, because the kitchen could be dangerous. At least her mind told her so. As her stomach kept on grumbling and tingling, she missed the figure laying on the bed comfortably, smoking without a care but interested in the chain of events that just occurred. He had witnesses everything and was more than happy to be a part of the narrative. And oh, how he loved to keep writing it.


	16. Chapter 16

So far you hadn't left the spot. The man on your bed just vanished, leaving behind a cuter doll of himself. It was midnight and for you this night might just be the longest. Your stomach kept bothering you, to the point of utter annoyance.

Pennywise hasn't come back and the eerie silence in and out of the room is creeping up your spine in horrible tingling sensations that make your neck hairs stand. Unsure of how to actually handle this whole situation, makes your neurons send a helplessness message that doesn't sit well inside you.

The moon is on its peak and full. Apparently the older clown didn't had much to go around; he hasn't bothered you for awhile. Despite feeling his eyes on you, he hasn't made a scene. That has eased your nerves, however there are other matters that can easily do the job. Like the creeping darkness climbing up you arms.

As much as you liked to ignore it, the so called spot were unveiling in a blackness that just ended on your elbow. To an outsider you might as well be rotting inside; you made a note to ask the clown about it.

Speaking of which he startled you. Crouching in a corner he studied you. He found himself amazed with you, by the room reeked of smoke, alcohol and lust. He was sure you haven't moved from the spot, but someone had been visiting you, much to your dismay.

The smell made him bubbled with rage. He was fuming at the fact someone had been near you, His mate.

"You've been visited" he grunted, huffing in anger.

Immediately, you turned to look at the bed and found the plush. Gasping at the sight you stood up and went to the clown for protection. In that he found proudness. The mere fact that you went to him, put a smile on his blood red lips.

Nothing and nowhere was safe. This fact scared and angered you.

"I brought food" at his voice you turned to be met by his chest.

Sure his voice was oozing peace, but the closeness unnerved you. To be sure you step back and made it look absentmindedly as to not insult him.

"Thank you, for the gesture" deep breath "But as stupid as it sounds...I'm afraid of the kitchen, Mr. Denbrough"

With sky blue eyes that glowed in the darkness, he bowed like a gentleman and offered you his hand.

"May I have this dance?" the phrase made you chuckle lightly taking his hand.

The approached seemed harmless, he almost looked scared to touch you. The knowledge of his previous actions is still very real. But underneath it, very deep, deep, deep you like him. It was an inexplicable feeling that you were burying and denying constantly. The past made it an easier task.

With the delicacy one would treat a porcelain statue, in that way he worked his approach. You were a beautiful sparrow and he had to be careful not to scare you or you would surely fly away.

The hand pulled you ever so slowly and the other one, unsure of were to be: found your upper back. With an imaginary song, he moved you both, swaying gently. You didn't dare look at his eyes. Not for fear of embarrassment, but for the blushing and the fight in your own eyes. So, you close them, not tight as if scared, but calmly enjoying the small waltz. Like feeling the waves of the ocean run under your floating form.

In a breeze you found yourselves in the kitchen. Eyes still close, you didn't notice the change of scenery or that he had stopped for the chance to look at your peaceful expression.

He drank it, his hand twitched with the intention of raising to caress your cheeks, your lips. But he cleared his throat and your eyes opened with a gasp. The kitchen was dark and unable to perceived your surroundings properly, your stress came crawling back.

"Pick a good memory" his soft whisper like voice alerted you, it made you avert your eyes to his.

"Wh-what?" you questioned in the same tone, breath trembling.

"Remind yourself of a good day. Every detail, smell, feeling, emotion"

'What good will that do? I don't understand, I-I'

"Be calm, breath, it will help" that said you searched your thoughts for a good day.

As the dark was closing in you remember a bad day. It was raining and your were well dressed, ready for an important interview. With an umbrella in hand you walked the almost flooded side walk with a fast pace. Nervous to say something wrong or silly you didn't noticed the incoming deep blue car running fast. On purpose the driver passed a big puddle and splashed the dirty water into you. You yelped in surprise and turned to see the speeding old car disappear. It was already half an hour and you had walked from your house, turning back would mean being late and being to an interview would mean a big X.

Against all odds, you kept on walking, soaking wet, dirty and freezing from the howling wind. In the end you arrived at the place, everybody gave you odd looks, others avoided looking and some would even muffled giggles. Ashamed you walked up to the secretary and reluctantly she escorted you to the boss.

Walking out of the building didn't felt like rejection, but the thought weighted on you. It was still pouring outside and in your haste to leave the embarrassing scene you left the umbrella behind. Mentally hitting yourself you ran under the down pour towards the nearest building, in the hopes that they would let you in.

Not even looking up you didn't saw the sign up top: LIBRARY. When you came inside the old lady gasped looking at your dripping frame, shivering and sad. She was pushed to escort you out but in reality she sneaked you inside the back office.

There she gave you a towel and an old blanket. You slumped on an old armchair, disappointed at the recent events. Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. But she came back with a cup hot chocolate, like a meeting between friends she sat down on the opposite side and drank a cup herself. Gazing at your eyes, she saw the tears you were trying to hide.

"My dear, what happened out there?" she asked gently.

"I had a bad day. That's all" you replied politely and with a smile in the end.

"Want to tell me about it?" her tone of voice didn't made it sound like she was pushing for answers, but instead encouraging you.

"I had an interview today, but some blue car splashed water unto me and I was a mess. I couldn't turned back so I just kept going, but when I arrived everybody made fun of me or glared. In the end I don't think I got the job. Plus I forgot my umbrella"

"Mmm, may I suggest something?" You nodded eager to learn wisdom from this fair woman "Next time, fail better, it'll make them jealous"

Confused at the advice you sipped your chocolate, scrutinizing her message. But before you could asked her about she stood.

"I best leave, this was my break, I hope you feel better, helped yourself to any book. You seem like a good gal" you nodded thanking her and with that she left the small office.

You sighed. Horrible day, horrible advise. But as you made your way to the window in the room, you saw the rain and thought of flowers it would bring. Suddenly you realized, she didn't meant the phrase to be a bitter comment, but instead a challenge.

Learn to appreciate the rain, because without it the flowers wouldn't grow.

With a smile and a newfound joy, you passed the evening enjoying the rain, the warmth of the blanket, the chocolate and the books. Since then you love rainy days.' 

"Interesting" Pennywise's voice brought you back "You chose a day that had a bad start and ended in peace. You intrigued me more everyday"

Out of nowhere, the room changed like powerpoint animation and you found yourself reliving the memory.


	17. Chapter 17

The reality of the situation was different; you weren't exactly reliving the memory. Instead you were sitting on the kitchen floor, hugging your knees calmly, near a cooking Bill. The clown form had disappeared and he was cooking normal food for you, with a secret ingredient of course: human meat. You didn't need to know, so he killed two birds with one stone. He hypnotized you, in sense, to calm you but to blind your senses to his misdeeds.

After all you were going o do the same sooner or later he'd made sure of that.

Once he finished the dish, you snapped out of trance. Looking around mildly disoriented, it surprise you the calmness surging through your body. Glancing upwards, Bill offered a hand while holding a plate on his other hand. He smiled with warmth and it made you smile as well. Your blackened hand took his while standing up.

Like a gentleman he had set the table and offered you a seat, which you took with a little bit of uneasiness. He set the plate in front of you and sat at the opposite side of the table with a similar plate. His eyes urged you to try the meal, and you complied by taking a small bite with the fork. It was quite delicious, almost like cotton candy the meat seemed to disappear in your mouth, leaving a rich and savory aftertaste that made you want to devour the course immediately.

Meanwhile he ate at his hearts content, with no regard for finesse or manners, making you glance up at his mouth full. His cheeks were inflated, full with food like a chipmunk with nuts. he tried to smile but only succeeded in letting some of it falls unto the plate. You huffed a chuckle, hiding it just in case it would infuriate him. But it did the opposite, he looked sad that you didn't catch his humor. Noticing his head lower, you reached for the food and filled your fork with a much food as it could hold, waited for him to look up and you led the fork to your mouth but shook abruptly. The scoop fell and the fork entered your mouth empty. He couldn't hold back his giggles and you smiled at his brightened form. Both continued to feed, but the air had a hint of acceptance. It was less awkward and you took a deep breath, mustering bravery.

"So, Mr. Denbrough..." you cleared your throat suddenly nervous at how his face expression looked nervous as well.

"Yes?" his tone sounded curious; he wanted to know instead of reading your mind.

"I..I know our friendship-relationship is not the best...I" your eyes wandered the room until they landed on the window and you saw the day dawning "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the quarry...I need to destress and it would served well to get to know each other better before our...work"

In the dim light of the kitchen, you saw his amazed expression and a red tint that crept up his cheeks and ears. He felt hot, and out of breath, never before has this happened. At the moment he felt like a deer caught in the car lights.

"I..Are you alright, Mr. Denbrough, did I said something wrong? I am sorry, I..." he interrupted your nervous blabbing.

"No,no,no,no I just...nobody has ever...I, yes of course" his face diverted away from you, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Good, then I'll do the dishes and...get ready" you stood with your plate and grabbed his.

Before you could turn his hand shoot out and grabbed your wrist, not with force but soft. " Yes?"

"Thank you" you implied he had trouble saying the word or was unaccustomed to pronounce it, but his eyes held a gleam of sincerity.

"No, Mr. Denbrough, Thank you" he was confused, but didn't comment on it. Instead he sat in place thinking about the chain of events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock on your room signaled 7:00 am in red digital letters. You were never fond of normal clocks, for you couldn't read them easily, so you bought a digital one. The sun was completely up in the sky and its vitamin C rays were enthusiastically entering through your windows. Pennywise waited for you to come out. He was sitting in the living room already dressed and completely dazed by the cartoons on the tv.

The clown plush was thrown into the trash that same morning. It was creepy to have it laying around, specially on top of her bed or inside her room.

You loved the quarry and the beach, it was a luxury to go because of the time consuming work and studies, but you've managed to sneak in. For that matter you didn't had a wardrobe full of bikinis and swimsuits, only two. You chose (One piece/Two piece) swimsuit of your (F/C) and let your (H/L) hair in a barely recognizable bun. You proceeded to wear shorts and a nice tank top, sandals and a bag with sunblock, some snacks and towels.

You exited your room and started to freak out again, but before the anxiety could proceed, Bill appeared beside and helped you walk your hallway all the way to the back door.

"Why are we in the backyard?" you asked with a bit of amusement in your tone

"Well, we're going to the quarry, but I'd figure we should take the scenic route. Plus there's nobody" he whispered the last one while taking your hand and gently guiding you into the forest 

You had to admit he was right. After all this you weren't feeling up to being around people. The both of you walked through the forest, chit chatting around various subjects. Around an hour of walking, you guys made it to the cliff.

The crystalline water beneath you made you smile. The colors were beautiful and it made the place look straight out of a magazine. You laid the towel on the ground and on top of it your bag. Bill took off his shirt and proceeded to take a peak at you, however you weren't undress still.

It was comfortable to just sit on the towel and read. Bill gave you a quizzical look. In his mind you both were going to jump into the water and have fun swimming. But your fun didn't include water just yet.

Feeling his eyes on you, you closed the book and took off your shirt along with your shorts. He brightened like a kid having his way and you took his hand jumping with a squeal.

The water was freezing and the moment you made contact with it froze you to the bone. Your teeth clacked with each other as you shivered uncontrollably.

"So that's why you brought a book" he came close swimming in circles around you.

"I love reading and I love the quarry but it takes me a while to acclimate" you answered between shivers.

"Well how about a hug, that ought to warm you up" his offering gave you tingling feeling inside.

You couldn't denied the attraction deep within, but after what he did you can't just jump into his arms willingly. The continuous thinking made him smirk, he submerged himself while you were in thought. His arms snaked around your waist and he hugged you from behind. You yelped, looking over your shoulder to glare at him you sat on his lap. For awhile your form was tensed on his lap, he couldn't soothe you into relaxation.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, catching your attention "I...I couldn't even tell what was happening. I couldn't stop myself Or the thought the next day. Remorse that's all I've felt since"

You knew what he was speaking about. It was that fateful night. The moment you lost a part of yourself without consent.

"I only hope that some day you can forgive me" he denoted defeat

"I...Nobody has treated me the way you have" it was imposible for his head to lower anymore "But people closer to me have done more damage. I guess you can call me a hypocrite because I have forgiven worse"

His slumped form straightened and his gloomy expression changed. Inside his chest, his beating organ hammered his rib cage. He felt relieved, but he couldn't deny the anger that slowly bubbled up.

"What do you mean? Who has done wrong to you, tell me and I shall rid them of life" his whisper-scream voice in your ear made your skin crawl.

"It doesn't matter is on the past, just like...what happened" with that said you were certain your heart would explode.

You leaned against his bare chest, and he hugged you gently, as if the current would carry you away. He kissed your shoulder so softly you almost missed it. It made you tense slightly, but at the same time relax. The plum lips kissed hungrily your shoulder, eliciting a low moan from you.

That seemed to give allowance, and his hands started roaming your body. Until a small splash near you, startled the both of you. A rock.

The both of you glanced upwards to see a bunch of kids lined at the edge of the cliff. The one with the black glasses was the one that threw the rock.

"Get a room, lovebirds, there's kids around" he yelled and you met Bill's eyes and smirked, but he seemed angry.

"It's okay, Mr. Denbrough, we have an matters to discuss. Besides I needed to go to the library, I need intel" he nodded without a word and helped you out of the water while there were several splashed on the background.


	18. Chapter 18

After the both of you got dried and changed, Bill left you at library claiming he would go home and make dinner for the both of you. You arched a brow, but nodded nonetheless.

She loved the library; it was the cozy place where she could be herself. In a way of course. So Bill left her in front of the victorian looking building. She felt rather nervous going in today, though, something inside her, probably her gut, told her to be wary. Things may actually not be what they seemed and Mrs. Dianne wasn't on desk duty on Wednesdays, which meant that today was Mr. Hanlon's turn.

"This ought to be fun" you whispered going slowly up the front steps.

Your hands turn the knob that for some reason it was cold on a hot day. The hairs behind your neck rose and your stomach tingled like something wasn't right the moment you set foot inside the library. Your heart beat inside your ears, your body felt hot and cold as you walked pass the greeting table where Mr. Hanlon. You walked faster, but couldn't stop the old man from looking in your direction, following your frantic frame with his eyes.

"Just find the book, just find the book" you muttered under your breath, your eyes scanned the rows of thousands of books, looking for the correct alphabet letter. Your body spelled tensed, your shoulders where up, your posture was rigid, but you kept walking nonetheless until you spotted it. H I J.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" you jumped out of your skin at the request coming from behind.

Turning you saw someone familiar.

"Bill?...What are you doing here, weren't you back at home?" with no denying you tried to hide the shock of scare behind clearing your throat.

" Well, I was but decided to come at the last moment with you, is that okay?" his blue eyes and his dashing and innocent smile hypnotized you into forgetting all about the scared and some weird alarms going out in your body.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the extra pair of hands, Mr. Denbrough" with that lowly said the two of you walked into the H I J corridor.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Bill asked casually while touching every book on the shelf and even pulling some out to pushed them back in.

"We're looking for anything related to the history of Derry" There was no denying you loved being surrounded by books, and that Mr. Denbrough's presence was calming, but at the moment nothing felt peaceful.

"Huh"

"What? what's wrong?" you urged the man who seemed to be deep in thought, looking at a specific way.

"I think I saw some old records about the town inside the basement area, come on I'll show you" without hesitation you followed close behind him.

Still there was no denying the eyes looking directly at your back. Mr. Hanlon, he was processing some new arrivals into the computer but couldn't let the unease feeling that something was amiss int his literary world of his.

"There should be a light switch somewhere here, I'll go look for it, you follow three rows to the left and the third one in, second shelf there should be a box with the name written in ink, you'll see it"

"As soon as you turn the lights I will" smiling you walked int he directions he gave while he chuckled at your remark and went about his business.

The air down here was humid, it smelled like dust but worse. It just wasn't an old smell like a house closed for too long, it was like the smell of a historic tomb. Ancient dust, you called it. Giggling at the name.

Third row and in. You walked slowly and waited for the light to turn on. Right there, they did making you jump again. Skittish, that's how you felt.

"Okay, get a grip, second shelf, weird box" you muttered while reading aloud in a whispery voice the names on top of the boxes.

That's when you noticed the one whispering wasn't you. An eerie voice seemed to be talking at the end of the corridor under the darkness of a broken light. You looked straight ahead and the voice was followed by another one, then another one and another one and they all whispered the same phrase.

"Don't go to the ceiling. Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling."

"Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling."

"Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling."

"Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling."

Chills went down your spine like a horrible roller coaster drop, and you stepped back. Another step back wards and the lights started to flicker like a cliche horror movie scene. The more you retreated slowly, the more the darkness seemed to follow you with the same pace. You didn't wanted to turn around, that would be suicide according to horror flicks, but the temptation to sprint out of the basement was huge.

"Don't go to the ceiling.Don't go to the ceiling..." out of nowhere a hand shot out of the left shelf and pulled you towards it making you shriek in the process "DON'T GO TO THE CEILING" at this you finally let out a scream and fell on your knees on the floor.

Eyes shut closed and your hands covered your ears as the voices seemed to intensify, whispering with urgency the repeated message. Then, a hand laid on your shoulder. You jumped again ready to punch whoever grabbed you again, but it was Bill. You surroundings look normal and even the broken light was fixed miraculously.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you whimpering and found you here having a panic attack" huffing you hugged him with a strong grip and he after some seconds returned the hug awkwardly "It's okay, I'm here" Your body trembled in his grasp.

In the silence, the both of you heard footsteps approaching. You trembled even more but didn't dare move from Bill's grasp in case the scene would echoed itself.

"Everything alright here, I heard a commotion"

Mr. Hanlon had found his way downstairs after seeing you walk down the basement stairs closing the door behind you. He knew if something were to go missing, he would never hear the end of it from Dianne. So he followed you after seeing you didn't came back up.

"Everything's okay, Mr. Hanlon, my girlfriend here just had a small panic attack, but she's alright" Bill replied helping you stand up.

"Is this true, Miss?" Mike seemed more concern from hearing the tale from you than from the beautiful stranger.

"Yes...sir" your voice cracked and trembled with the answer as Bill helped you " We...we were looking for records on Derry history" His facial expression denoted clear confusion as he opened and closed his mouth in a silent question.

"Oh...um Miss, those are kept upstairs on the second floor, they're for the students, down here" he signaled everything "is all the outdated records"

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, not a drop of emotion in his voice.

"Pretty sure"

"Then, we best be going upstairs, the air will do her good too, down here smells like ancient dust or something" at the mention of the smell's nickname your eyes widened for a short moment, and you urged Bill to get out faster.

While the two of you went up the stairs Mr. Hanlon, fixed a boxed pulled too far out of the shelf. It must have been the box she use to hold on. The box had Derry's mysteries on it. He pushed it back and went on his way up the stairs out of the basement.


	19. Chapter 19

On the 'surface' the both of you went up another flight of stairs, this time to get to the second of floor of the building. You left the warmth of Bill's embrace to take a look at the history books Mr. Hanlon had said. There were all piled up in a corner with the inclusion of some inside the beginning shelfs of nearby rows.

Noting all the information in front of you, took your mind away and out of the anxiety from earlier. You rushed to the books and started looking for the ones that appealed to your research theme best.

"I'll help you with the rows" you nodded absentmindedly, getting the books that caught your eye.

Bill disappeared into the first rows, while you kept approving and discarding books. The library was silent, and even if the place had to be like that, it felt eerie and cold.

Your paranoia came back, the hairs in the back of your neck stood and shivers, hot and cold, went down your back. You even felt some cold sweat on your lower back. You tried pushing the thought of eyes behind your back, all the way to the end of your mind. Thinking that it you wouldn't acknowledged the thought maybe it'll leave you along with it's horrible sensation. But it wouldn't wash away, it felt like a stain.

Still you acted as though nothing was going on, your flesh didn't had goosebumps, your whole body didn't felt cold. Maybe if you tried hard enough it'll leave you, so you out on a brave face and turned around to place the books on a nearby table. Near the railing of the second floor.

You finally looked up, but saw no one actually looking at you. People were around, in their own little worlds, hanging out, studying or reading just for fun. But still the eyes lingered at the back of your skull. With a bang the books were dropped into the table in front of you, eliciting various shhhs from the surrounding people. Bill looked a bit embarrassed, but just for as second, before he regained his cocky attitude.

"Bill!" You screamed whispered and he eyed you with a smirk, sitting down at the opposite side of the table.

"Sorry, love, cant help it" he acted like a brat from the high school or freshman years.

"Behave, Mr. Denbrough, I wouldn't want Mr. Hanlon to chase us out of here" you opened the book and skimmed through the paragraphs and pages, while Bill admired your devotion.

In his mind, you looked adorable. The way your nose twitched every time you sniffled, the small gasps you made when you read something of importance and the way your small frame trembled from the excitement and the thrill of mystery. He looked at you intently and in a couple of seconds you raised your head in discomfort, meeting his enchanting eyes.

"Can you read to me?" He requested with a certain gleam in his eyes, curiosity.

"You want me to read this, old thing to you?" Your hands rose the book a little higher, gesturing at it with your face.

"Would I be bored?" His eyes wandered around.

"Maybe...yes, you probably know everything about this book. I mean with you being a prince of chaos and all" he arched an eyebrow and it made you fluster trying to hide your face deeper into the book. He snickered

"Don't trouble your little head, toots, I'll let you read it to me if you want to, if it'll make you happy. Isn't that what humans do? They make these small sacrifices for the ones they love?" He stated with such innocence, but at the same time he believed every word.

"Mr. Denbrough, I'm not like the others, you can feel free to tell me if you don't like something. I wouldn't dare pushed you into something you don't want to do" your time was soft as if comforting of teaching a child "How about this? You go inside those rows and look for a book that you think you'll like and I'll read it to you"

His eyes brightened even though he didn't smiled. Bill stood up and went inside the rows, getting out of sight. Your heart fluttered at the though of reading a book to him. You never thought something so big and scary would have such innocence.

Never minding, the thought, you continued to read the books at hand. You took notes of every little detail that seemed interesting or relevant to the case you were making.

Out of the corner of your eyes, a ghostly movement caught your attention. You ignored it. Same mentality as before, perhaps if I don't look at it it'll be gone for good. But the thing kept insisting, flickering itself in an erratic manner, making you look. It was a dark stain in your horizon line. A ghostly figure that seems to be there and at the same time flickered out of existence. Your heart got caught up in your throat as you heard it beat in your ears, at a crazy speed. The thing kept moving on the same spot and in a matter of seconds it ran through you making you gasp loudly and take cover behind the book in your hand.

"Get down of the ceiling" it said with an eerie whispery tone.

You opened your eyes and saw nothing. Everything was as you left it the last time you looked. Surely, I must be losing my mind with all this stress and everything. The thought seemed logical and you were ready to leave the place with a couple of books. Bill could help you and you could read the book he'd pick in much more comfortable place. One were he could be himself and not apologize for it.

Standing up you gathered the books you rejected and made your way to the shelves, placing them back. Coming back, you noticed a small note on top of the approved books, it read "Book 3, page 9, where truth and fiction intertwine".

Your eyes watered and your throat dried at the thought of someone actually watching your every move. So, you took the note and crumbled it into a tiny ball putting inside one of your pockets. It might be important, you thought.

You gathered the approved books and just in time Bill came out of the rows with a book in hand.

"I found one" he said somewhat excited, showing it in his own way.

"Good, lets take it home" you whispered to him with a warm smile and went to walk towards the stairs.

Bill's hand shoot out and grab your shoulder, making turn around to look at him.

"I thought you like this place" he inquired with a tone you didn't liked.

" I do, Mr. Denbrough, but I don't feel comfortable here, now" you shot back almost venomously, shaking his hand off your shoulder.

But he insisted, grabbing unto it once more, roughly. Your turned exasperated and glared at him. 

"Don't you want to know what I picked? Maybe you know about it" his hand didn't left your shoulder while he asked with playful voice.

You gave him a half defeated sighed and took the book he was offering. You eyed the cover and your blood ran cold. Your eyes widened at it. The cover was all black with the exception of the gold letters and the small explosion in the middle. It was tittled 'The Glowing' by Bill Denbrough. 

The book slipped out of your hands and the world moved in slow motion as a terrible realization dawned on you. It cannot be a coincidence. You lifted your eyes to meet his and saw only a red-yellow blur, before the hand that had kept you in place, pushed you into the railing with force.

Your body broke the wood and went flying down the second floor. All the books in your hands went flying about with all their pages in the process of burning. You fell with a thud that echoed through the whole building. A crack sounded in your ears as vignette effect started appearing at the corner of your eyes. Took you a couple of seconds to noticed that the low and raspy breathing was yours. Your vision was starting to fade and before it all went black the last thing you saw, was "Mr. Denbrough" waving at you slowly with an unnerving smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Beep. Beep. Beep

(Y/N) woke up to monitor's incessant beeping. Where was she? What happened? The questions ran through your foggy mind and the pity was you didn't recalled much of what's had transpire.

You tried to sit up but the coming of a terrible head ache stopped you, plus a hand on your shoulder. Obeying, you laid back unto the pillow and looked around to glance at the figure beside you. The clown.

(Y/N) gasped and the monitor started beeping at an alarming rate. So much that a nurse peak into the room and went straight to you.

"Miss, it's good that you've awoken. I know everything might be overwhelming right now, but you gotta stay calm,okay. I'll call the doctor" she worked on the machines beside you while speaking. Her voice was bubbly like a porcelain doll would sound like and it did match her golden locks.

You nodded and groaned the pressing question in your head "What happened to me?"

You lifted your arm to grab your head, but mid way panicked and put it under the blankets once not wanting to show the blackness on them. But then again they had treated you, so they probably had your ride to the mental hospital or the science lab. In the midst of all this scene, the old clown was in the corner telling you to be quiet about him, while the nurse talked. He snickered and you wondered if the nurse could hear him too.

"Well, Miss, you had quite a nasty fall at the library. You fell from the second floor, and broke a leg. But that's about it, it's a miracle you don't have a concussion or are in bad shape. Now let me get the doctor so he'll be able to explain"

"One more thing, who brought me here?"

"Well, a nice guy, he said he's a family friend. Mr. Hanlon" with that she smiled and left you alone with the old clown. He approached the bed in a mockery of seduction, with half lidded eyes and an idiotic smile.

"Well, (Y/N) can't say I'll see you next fall" his laugh was annoying as he hit the wall out of fun.

"You are not real" you sighed as if tired of his persona.

"Mmm, I think I'm very real, doll. Now I think you a very nice trip to the down floor" he wheezed at his own joke and almost fell in an exaggerated way.

You rolled your eyes at him and tried to move away but his hand hugged your shoulder and he sat by you on the bed. 

"Now, now, don't go breaking my heart, like that" he signaled your broken leg and started chuckling incessantly. You now preferred the beeping machine.

"You better leave or I'll call Pennywise" you warned him with a glare.

"Ohohohoho, but he's already here" he stood up and made an exaggerated bow, tipping an nonexistent hat "Pennywise at your service, my lady"

"What?...you're not... okay, the doctors coming any second now" reassurance didn't helped much but it did avoided you talked to him a second longer.

You held your stomach tight, hissing through your teeth and laid back grabbing your head as well. He arched a brow but kept the coming thought to himself.

"You know, I'm much funnier than junior, but I would want you falling heads over heels for me" at this point your poker face only got more prominent.

"What do you want?" You asked annoyed beyond measured.

"Aww, I'm just visiting. Can't an old friend come and visit? Better yet confort ya, after what junior did to ya" He wiped a fake tear from his cheek and pouted. In response you just huffed and tried turning to the side once more.

But once again the clown's hand hugged your shoulder and pulled you gently to him. You didn't struggle against him, letting yourself be side hugged by the old clown.

"I don't understand what happened or why?"

"Listen, (N/N), Junior's just a soap opera. He sparkles like them cartoons, romanticizes the gal, reads them books, star gazes with them and then when he has what he wants. He bails"

"If you're done with the life stories, please leave. I'm tired and not in the mood to see your painted face anymore" you left his side and turned giving him your back.

"Awww, don't be like that, baby girl, papa just telling ya the menu. Does it sound too familiar? Someone like E X. Hehehe, he sure did a number on ya. Where's the sucker now, huh?" he truly was pushing all of your buttons, but reluctantly you made an effort to stand your ground against his remarks, with your own.

"Listen joker reject, I know this story and unless you have something of actual value, informative speaking. LEAVE"

"Jeez, no respect for the elders nowadays. But I'm a man of forgiveness. I'll tell ya the deal. Junior's deal. See your little angel devil, made a deal with yours truly in exchange for you so he could be free."

This interested you and the clown caught the scent, smirking at your naiveness.

"Free? What are you saying, free from what?" You sat up to look at him. Your heart jumped at the thought of mysterious secrets from your lover. You knew he wasn't really good with things like this one, but he did mentioned you would helped him with something form the past. How could you if he didn't tells what he's hiding?

"That's for him to say and for me not to spoil. But. The deal is almost through and if you don't want to be stuck as wench I suggest you kick his ass soon" he inspected everything in the room like a child would, touching every inch of it.

"Why would you help me, what's in it for you?" once again you held your stomach as if you were comforting it from a something. Or perhaps protecting it.

"Listen kid time's short, and I like you. I like gals that fight back. If you get my meaning"

Gross. He laughed at your thought and approached the bed slowly, but in no predatory manner.

"Hehehe, but that's not the point, the young dumbass needs a lesson and what better form than the comeupins for his misdeeds"

The clown approached you fully and stood there listening "I still don't trust you...what are you...nononononono, hey" he lifted the covers, exposing your body to the hospital cold, and put his hand on your stomach.

"Huh You're pregnant, little lady"

"What? No, it's just a weird indigestion" you countered, slapping his hand away and covering yourself again.

"I'm pretty sure indigestions don't kick and squirm" But how did this happened? You were pretty sure, aliens or demons don't reproduce like this, but then again what truly is your lover. Exactly you didn't know he just mentioned he was a prince of chaos, he might as well be the antichrist.

"Well you know when two people love each other very much, the alien crane leaves them a baby in the morning" he winked at you while saying the alien part and giggled like a schoolgirl spying on her crush.

"I know where babies come from ,Bozo. But last I check they don't kick three days later, with no belly in the horizon" you still held your stomach even more now. It was an instinct something calling into your body to do so.

"Then this one's just eager to meet ya, mama bear" he explained and you glared at him.

"Great What am I going to do, now?" You mumbled to yourself, but in the silence of the room and with the snobbish clown, he heard. 

"Lighten up princess, you're gonna be a momma, but keep in mind the father might no be thrilled about that idea. Everybody has secrets, some are just mean to stay hidden" the idiot kept peeking your interest and then leaving you on the ground

"What does that mean?"

"Gotta ride, don't call me I'll call ya"

"No, wait, please tell me" (Y/N)'s pleading eyes made his heart always give way to the answers but he simply turned around.

"Just know you aint gonna like it sugar , now daddy's gotta go"

Ew. With that the old clown dissolved into the air with a bodacious laugh and you were left alone in the room once more, with the scent of burnt cotton candy and salty popcorn. Almost hearing the fading carnival music as you held your stomach still, and digested your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

After the visit from the rather annoying clown, you decided to take a nap. The painkillers were working their magic and in all honesty there was nothing else to do. of course your napping only took you so far and every time you were headed into deep slumber, those pesky falling dreams would jerk you up.

Out of the room a voice boomed, waking you up. There seemed to be a commotion between a girl and a man.

"Sir you can't go in there, visiting hours are done" the girl warned, she sounded exasperated as if she'd been telling the same thing over and over.

"That's my WIFE!" Uh-oh.

You recognized the male's voice and it filled you with dread and a desperate need to escape.

The door swung open and the man you least wanted to see entered.

"GET OUT!" You screamed and grabbed the nearest object, a pillow, and threw it at him.

"One would have though you would have learned by now that pillows don't work in self defense situations" he grabbed the pillow mid air and held it tight in a fist.

"Get. Out, now" your words came through clenched teeth as your eyes inspected his form just in case he lunged at you and you needed to run.

"What. Happened?" he came towards you and set the pillow beside you with tenderness.

"What? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened. YOU happened" your voice was low and threatening, laced with venom, but to him it wasn't something he hadn't experienced before. Heck, he had been stabbed by you before, this he could handle

"Apart from that, honey"

His cocky smile unnerved you to no end. You wanted to carve his lips out of his face, even if it sounded psychotic. Your patience meter was very low, and the reserve you were trying to tap into was probably inexistent by now. With reluctance you lowered your head, not in defeat, but out of tiredness. Your eyes were a little swollen and the eyelids hurt, the tension had you wanting to sleep away all the ordeal.

"You pushed me from the second floor of the library" He arched an eyebrow and he analyzed the story and tried to put himself in the middle of it.

"I was at your house cooking dinner, I learned about your incident through our bond. You felt so distressed, so afraid... it wasn't even delicious" he whispered the last phrase and looked into your (E/C) eyes. 

You sensed the sincerity in his voice, he sounded hurt and actually desperate to understand what had he done wrong. Almost as if he were innocent. Around him there was no need to hold your tummy, like the unborn thought it was safe for the moment.

"Then who pushed me? Because as far as I'm concerned only twins or doppelgängers look alike" A weird realization dawn on you and you retreated back into the bed as far as you could, trying to find a secret escape inside the pillows.

"How do I know you're not him? How do I know you're not here to finish the job. Oh my God, you came here to kill me, didn't you?" Fast you tried to grab the help button on the side of the bed but your hands were grabbed by his.

His hands were so big they hugged yours. But the grasp wasn't mean or forced or even threatening. Instead his grasp on your hands was delicate yet stern; he just wanted to know the truth.

"What are you talking about?"he asked in a low voice looking straight into your eyes, searching your thoughts. You felt it.

The way his mental hands pushed aside non important information and scampered other things, looking for the truth. So you did what you thought could save you. In a moment of desperation you opened your mind to him, he was free to roam your thoughts without care, but there was a door you've mentally created and he couldn't open it. You pushed the grave secret inside it and made yourself forget about it.

"You know he came by" you answered casually and his hand slithered out of the hold.

"Who?"

"There's this other clown guy, like you , but older like he's a grandpa with makeup something like that"

The explanation shocked him, it made his chest tightened and his muscles clench. Small beads of sweat were forming in the small of his back and he could've sworn he heard a heartbeat, not far.

"It must have been your imagination, there's no one else like me here or anywhere else" the answer was casual, he couldn't afford to loose his cool, not at the moment were he had so much planned.

"No but he seemed so real, he..." (Y/N) remembered what the old clown had talked about and the baby issue he pondered "He called you junior and a womanizer"

"You must have hit yourself in the head harder than I thought. We need to get you home, I'll take care of you" he laughed and it almost sounded nervous, almost.

"But the doctors are not done with the analysis and I can't go yet" the fact that (Y/N) had been so nervous about the whole ordeal, made her forget she was actually at the hospital, hooked to an IV, bandaged for bruises and cuts.

"Well, I have the final word here so, it's my call, dear"

"Mr. denb... Penny, please trust the doctors like I have trusted you, please"

"Okay. On one condition, if they find in their analysis that you're not normal, that you're different, I'll kill them all and their blood will be in your hands" your eyes widened at the threat, but also at the gall he had to threaten you.

"How about you erase their minds instead? Less bloodshed" you tried to reason with him, but he only took a nearby chair and sat down with a smirk and a dangerous light in his eyes

"Lesser the fun pretty bird, now choose"

"I'll help you, doll" a whispery voice seemed to say. However, you were the only one who could hear it, apparently.

"Fine" she replied with a shaken voice. Penny stood up and kissed the top of her head, entangling his fingers into (Y/N)'s hair and brushing it.

"Good girl" he whispered with a hint of lust and left through the door

"Good choice, sweets, now I'll get him out and you're staying here where is safe" the voice praised, but was it truly safe?


	22. Chapter 22

After a few minutes Penny came back with the doctor and a nurse in tow. He stood beside you like a husband would or a good actor, at least.

They discussed all the things that went wrong and all their findings. Thankfully, there wasn't anything weird in your blood or something extraordinary in your body. They didn't even discussed the pregnancy, which alarmed you at a stressful rate.

Nonetheless, the doctor scheduled your released for tomorrow. At that Penny let out a grunt, gaining the eyes of everyone in the room. He quickly cleared his throat as an excuse.

"We'll let you two be for a couple of minutes; visiting hours are done, but this it'll be an exception" the doctor mentioned with a smile.

"Thank you, sir" you replied and he nodded urging the nurse and himself out of the room.

The awkward silence fell between you two and it became an unbearable tension. Penny opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it.

"I'll be fine here, it'll be just another night and you can back tomorrow" you didn't even glance at him, already feeling a bubbling anger within his persona.

"I will much rather like to stay with you just in case 'my other' decides to visit you once more" he said with authority and it almost felt like an order, if it weren't for the phrase "that is, if my mate would like that?"

You smiled at him, your eyes gleamed with a certain kindness and in your chest was a warmth. Something you couldn't explain, but his request lighted something inside you. You nodded and smiled appreciatively. He still wore a serious face but at your smile and look, his demeanor melted away. He smiled back.

"I would like that very much, Mr. Wise" he giggled at the name and kissed your forehead.

He lingered there and you closed your eyes feeling how his lips were pressed against your forehead. How they were plum and soft, rich in some kindled passion to make the tiny kiss last. Your heart beats faster as he breaks the kiss and joins his forehead with yours. His eyes gaze deep into yours and you swear you could see stars and universes in them. They enrapture you in a sense of welcoming warmth and safety beyond measure. The scene felt like he could never ever lie to you and all that came through those 'bittable' lips meant something.

I'm that moment there was no silence, nothing in the world. Just the two of you gazing into each other, seeing one another through their eyes. But the enchantment was broken when a knock came to the door and it was slightly opened.

"Oh, Miss, I thought your man was still inside. Must've slipped by really quick" she chuckled and you followed looking at him sitting in your hospital bed.

"Yeah, he must've" you gaze once more into him with an amused smile. He felt his heart skip at the genuine gesture.

"Well, I'll let you rest already" she slipped away.

"I will come, tomorrow" you nodded and he disappeared right before you.

But dread found a way into your heart. A burning question made you feel nauseous: if he was here, if he was caring, then what was that eerie whisper that claimed you weren't safe?

After questioning your safety inside the four walls of the small hospital room, you fell asleep. The constant paranoia was a terrible lullaby, but you've manage to push it aside and clear your head for a nice rest. Of course that is until the door opened slightly.

Someone slid inside. You could tell by the noise of someone trying very hard to not make a sound. Your breathing started rising a little and the machine beside you, beeped at the rhythm. What if it was him-or it? What if this was the end and he came to finish you off? What if the whole caring facade was over now?

Deciding your last moments shouldn't be spend in agonizing doubt, you quickly turned around.

"Ahhg, you got me"

"Lana?"

"The one and only" she replied with a broad smile

"But, what are you doing here...I"

"Relax, (N/N) I was called. I'm the second one after, you know...mom. I rushed down to this hick town just to see you. They told me everything, and here I am"

"How much of everything...no, no you know what,no. Lana, You can't be here, you need to go"

"What? No, why? I'm your sister (Y/N), you can't just ask me to leave. I just got here" she protested with her hands raised to make a statement.

"Thank you for coming down here, but you need to leave. It's not safe here" you susurrated the last bit and didn't care to notice that in the small amount of time that took you to give her the speech, you had gotten out of bed and walked towards the door.

"(Y/N)..." she muttered her voice, a mix of fear and amazement

"No, I said no. I'm the oldest and you have to listen now"

"(Y/N)" she tried once more

"What?" Her finger raised trembling and signaling your way.

Your eyes connected with her shaking frame next to the bed. Then you realized, you had walked. With a broken leg you had made your way towards the door to protect your sister.

There was a slight problem with the miracle, though. She had seen it and now Penny would have to kill her. Panic flooded your system. He mustn't know, so you willed yourself to be calm and faced her once more.

"(Y/N) what's going on?" Her voice trembled and her body went slowly backwards trying to become one with the wall behind her.

"I can explain, but you have to trust me, yes?" She nodded still shaking

"First, we need to get out of here fast and this is what we're doing"

You explained what seemed credible first and she thought you had just fell into an abusive relationship with a stalker. But then you continued onward with the weird bit about the sewers an everything, leaving out the fact that he forced himself on you. She didn't needed that kind of stress.

At this point, she was calmed and her being open minded about all of this made it simpler. There was no need to calm her every ten seconds, she was taking it alright.

But this was sur going to be one hell of a ride. Your greatest fear being that, not only your sister was going to have to stay with you until you were fine but there was an in mentioned biography about your weird roommate. She was just going to face him in a couple of hours.

That made you nervous.


	23. Chapter 23

The trees hummed under a pale blue sky. It was the perfect day for a picnic or a nice stroll back home, which was what (Y/N) was doing.

After being discharged with an all-okay letter and the hospital fees, your leg was put in a cast. You indeed didn't wanted any bloodshed so (Y/N) agreed to everything the doctors thought best and went along.

Lana insisted taking the car towards your house, but you decided it was a good day to waste it inside a vehicle. The both of were walking down the sidewalk. Enjoying the warm rays of sunshine on the skin, the mild-cold fall breeze tickling your cheeks and the smell of recently cut grass. There was indeed a most urgent conversation that needed to be addressed, however the current moment was a reprieve. The way the trees danced with the wind elicited a small smile and you turned to glance at your sister.

Lana. She was your best friend, she had always been there for you, even when you were wrong, she stood by you, corrected you. She was in fact the one that semi raised you to be the proper person you were today. After your parents adopted you, she truly accepted you, and when the divorce came, when the perfect to the outside world family picture broke, she comforted you and taught you how to cope with it. She was a blessing, for sure. And at the moment, embarrassment seeped in, you were in the deep end. There was no way out of this one, at least not at the moment and the thought of being helpless and useless was wearisome. It brought a scowl to your lips as you reminisced the past few days.

Man, had it been a hell of a rollercoaster. But how could you explain it all in a way that it didn't sound crazy. You peeked another glance at her, noticing her pursed lips and focused expression: she was thinking thoroughly. Probably managing the fact that the cast was just a show to the bystanders passing by and your leg was slowly healing, but not quite. There was a tired sigh that broke through both of your thinking minds.

"So, are you going to explain what's going on or should I presume?" she irked, her tone calm, just like a mother.

"I don't know where to begin, I...I really don't think you would believe me" you tried your best not to frown at your own distaste for the subject.

Perhaps it was time you talked about this crazy ordeal with someone, before you went nuts.

"Then let's talk it out like we used to: geek culture references" she walked ahead of you and urged you inside the upcoming park.

She chose a bench and patted the spot beside her. You looked directly at her eyes and noticed the scared sparks behind the facade of calmness. With a sigh, you complied, surely you can't deny her a good explanation of what has transpired these three days. They seemed to pass in a breeze, and the thought wasn't that alluring. 

"Now let's begin" her gaze was fixed somewhere else, but her voice was calming enough to let you know: she was listening. 

"Okay" you breathed and stared ahead as well. Your palms started sweating and there was an unmistakable lump in your throat; it was shocking the coming words. You tried your best to swallow it and continue, reminding herself, 'She needs to know for her safety and for my sanity'. 

"Well you know, the situation I'm in is more like a werewolf dilema. There's this guy I met on an ironically rainy day. He was handsome, Greek God built or something akin to that. He had everything, Na, the looks, the air of mystery. But out of nowhere meeting him has become my curse. After a confrontation at the Neibolt House, I woke up at my house and he was there acting all husband like. He even cooked breakfast..."

"Was it good?" She interrupted, a playful smirk on her lips, but to say you were suddenly confused was an understatement "the breakfasts, was it good?"

"Na, I'm trying to tell you that a random beautiful stranger kidnapped me and you're more interested on knowing if the breakfast was good?" Your tone was drenched in uncertainty even though your eyes proclaimed amusement.

Lana laugh genuinely. You followed close behind and smiled yourself, until both of you plain out laughed.

"Thank you, I needed that"

"Now, do continue I'm most intrigue by this werewolf"

You smiled and continue to recount everything that happened in these few days. Everything seems almost unreal, as if you were writing a book and seeking a friends advice on how to proceed.

"And that's about it" silence hung, though, it wasn't awkward or stressful, it was just silence.

At the park surround by the trees and drenched in sunlight, all these bothering topics seemed like flames that flicker. The very though of being kidnapped suddenly seemed distant. Lana was still deep in thought, most likely processing everything. But not you, you were realizing that after everything you've been through, you were still here. The fact that you were turning into an unknown force that would live to destroy everything around it, and here you were delighted by the warmth of the sun and the banter with your sister.

'Perhaps I'm one of a kind, in this system' you thought and that made you warm inside, knowing that some good could come out of the situation made your at ease.

"Okay, so once we go to your house, your 'husband' will either eat me and try to kill you? Is there anything you can do about this, like make me a friend and not food?" She was taking it surprisingly well, but then again she did everything like that.

"I could talk to him about it, convince him, Yeah, is doable" you glanced at her with a smile.

"Well yeah, I mean you do have his heart in hands and all" she laughed and you uncertain did so as well "Now come on, let's get the car and drive you home, before your lover has more reasons to eat me. Also, I would love to see you driving with a cast, that'll make my day"

You snorted and followed her out of the park and into the sidewalk. Unbeknownst to both of you, a single yellow balloon floated near the bench you two chatted on. It didn't move up and it wasn't swayed by the wind, it floated completely unfazed by its surroundings. Then suddenly it popped and red splattered in the area.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking up to your house's front door, was stressful. (Y/N) fidgeted with the end of her shirt as she slowly walked towards the brown door. The need to flee was great and she was constantly fighting against it. This blinded your senses and you didn't noticed your sister pegging you to open the door like that huggable snowman.

"Alright" you whispered and took the keys out of your bag. Slid the key inside the lock and twisted it, pushing the door forward.

"Hello?" You limped inside followed by Lana and her suspicious face

"Prince of Darkness, water of worlds? We've come in peace" she joke half scared

"(Y/N)?" A voice came from the kitchen and your heart skipped a beat. "I told you I would pick you up, what are you..."

He froze on the arch that lead to the living room. Suddenly, he was fuming. The presence of your sister was a danger to his territory. He felt the need to eliminate it.

"I know but my sister came to surprise me and she picked me up early. I hope you don't mind she's staying for a couple of days" you explained and swore you saw his eyes change from yellow to infernal red.

"That's okay, but I still want to talk to you"

"Of course, well Lana meet my husband..."

"Bill Skardsgarg, pleasure" he interjected and shook her hand.

The name took you by surprise. Just how many aliases does he have, what is the extent of his power and prowess?

"Well little sis, I'll leave you two for a while. Need to get some stuff" the awkwardness festered the air and running seemed so good.

"I'll see you then" you replied with a hug and she left the two of you.

Already you felt his eyes on you and the fury behind his glare. Nonetheless, you lifted your to meet his own.

"Who is she?" He asked slowly, measuring his words

"I told you she's my sister, she dropped by unannounced and demanded to know what happened"

"And, did you told her?" He inches closer to you.

"I did, but she doesn't quite feel the truth behind our story. It more of a fairytale to her. So you don't need to worry about it" you sat down at the nearest chair "Now, would you help me get this thing off?" He nodded and with gentleness grab the cast in his hands.

He applied pressure and the material crumbled in his hands, falling to the floor. "We still need to talk" his voice resonated inside the room.

"What's with this black thing crawling up on my hands and forearms?" you asked no daring to look into his eyes yet.

"It means the process is almost complete" he replied nonchalantly and stood up dusting his hands.

"You've told me that every time now and every time I ask about this whole thing, I want answers, I need answers" You stood and looked him in the eyes

"It does means the process is almost complete" You left in anger before he could leave you.

It was ludicrous. Thinking he could keep you in the dark after all he's done. You entered your room, fuming. Pacing back and forth in a single line. Perhaps rest is in order, but not for you at least.

Suddenly a crash was heard. You sighed heavily and opened the door to the hall. Upon leaving the room you found Bill cleaning the remnants of a plate. He felt your presence and stood up with the pieces of ceramics inside a duster.

"Do you need help?" You asked and he simply turned around and deposited the pieces in the trash. He stood there for a while.

"Can you loose it, your disguise?" For the request his Bill persona melted away revealing Pennywise.

His back was still to you, and you approached. Admiring the frills of the costume and the enterito of it as well. It left in awe how something so childish can be the cause of so much trouble. Your hand shoot out to touch his frills and he froze like a deer on a first approach.

He then turned slowly, met your eyes. The softness in his blue ones told you he wasn't angry, just there. You hugged him.

"I'm sorry" the phrase took him by surprise "I lost my temper, you don't have to understand me and I don't need to understand you. At least not for now. But can we please get to be friends, this is killing me" he didn't answered, instead he pull you away and lowered his forehead to touch yours.

"I'll try to be more than just that, my love" his words made you happy, the feeling was well received and he scooped you in his arms walking away to your room.

"You need to rest" he whispered while lowering you upon the bed sheets and covering your frame with the duvet.

When you closed your eyes with something akin of a distant smile, he kissed your lips. He snuggled his face close to yours and laid beside you. With his long limbs he encased your body in his, comforting you for the misdeeds.

Still he couldn't quite pin point the moment where he lost himself enough to push you from the second floor of the library, without even being there. The action still puzzled him to no end, and he couldn't let the matter go, for it was concerning you.

And you were of utmost importance, even if you were ephemeral, at the moment. He glanced at your peaceful face, the way you searched for warmth inside his embrace and for now that was the only thing that mattered.


	25. Chapter 25

"Stop, Penny you have a blanket.   
Penny" you laugh "You're making me uncomfortable"

"That's the idea, love" the word made you blush a little and his face hides in the crook of your neck as his breath sends shivers through your body.

"Penny?" You asked afraid of an answer "Penny"

He hugs your frame tightly and snakes a hand up your throat. It's a caress that turns on you. The hand firmly grabs your chin and turns it away from him, exposing your neck and shoulder to him. Denying this turned you on a little would be considered lying, but still you stomach didn't felt the excitement. 

"Penny" now fear is a little more pungent. Tingles awoke at his breath fanning your skin.

"You've forgotten who controls this situation" His long tongue started licking from the exposed tip of your shoulder all the way to the shell of your ear. Your stomach twisted once more and it wasn't delight.

You started hyperventilating and attempted to struggle in his grasp. He simply hugged you tighter, entwining his legs with yours and exerting his weight upon you as a final leverage. You were going nowhere

"Oooh how I've miss this. Being all lovey dovey isn't my style. But this..." he kissed your neck slowly dragging the pleasure mingling it with the fear, eliciting a whimper from you "Drives me crazy for you. Perhaps you need a reminder. Just a tweak peak for old times sake. Would you like that mate?Would you approve?"

Without expecting an answer, he bit the mark on your skin and with a hiss you went limp to him. Hollow pleasure blinded your nerves as your body demanded more. You moaned lowly, but still your gut told you something was out of place. He growled in pleasure and although you couldn't see, his eyes rolled back.

"You're helpless my little bird. No one is coming to safe you and the only thing you'll have will be me. You're a means to an end, I don't need you specifically, but now I can't manage without you"

Seeing you were paralyzed by the bliss of his doing His hands went under the covers and lightly caressed your body until pulling you against his chest "That doesn't mean I can't hurt you deeply, you're not complete yet"

With that he let you go, all of a sudden. The whole scene seemed to dissipate like a mystical illusion. You were back in your bed in the middle of the blankets mess.

Eyes surveying the room just in case something was there with you and it wasn't a dream. But nothing was there, the room was empty and the house seemed eerily quite. Even for your sister as a guest. So pulling the covers apart you stood. Your soles touching the cold wood making you rub your arms for warmth.

A lighting bolt crashed and with it a terrible thunder that shook the house. You were scared. The room was dark and silent, except for the pit pat of the rain against your windows . Still holding your arms you approached the door and twisted the now heavy knob. Fear distorted your already fried senses, but the smell of cinnamon wafted in the air and it calm you a bit.

Opening the door you walked insure through the hall and into the lighted kitchen. A small figure was stirring liquid in a cup and the small clanking of the spoon surprised you. She turned and jumped slightly.

"You scared me!" She whispered yelled with a smile afterwards

"In this house we aren't allowed to be scared" You replied absentmindedly as if in a momentary trance.

"Okay? Well I hooked up your favorite. I know those thunderbolts are a little too loud for your liking" she offered the cup and you took it letting the warmth spread through you

"Thank you"

"Well I'm off now, do tell your husband" she make the quotation marks annoyed "to be quiet, one might think he has a rabid dog inside your room and stop showering at this late hours, you'll catch a cold"

She kissed your forehead and bid you goodnight disappearing through the halls darkness. The phrase unnerved you, a rabid dog? Showering? You went to your room with the cup of cinnamon and milk, extracting the warmth with a sip. You opened the door and the cup almost slipped your grasp.

Then with horrifying awe you realized that, you weren't cold because of the sudden night rain, it was because your window was opened and on the floor in front of it laid the carcass of a deer. Perhaps Pennywise was cracking a sick joke or a warning.

Speaking of the devil a head rose from the duvets. His beautiful features greatly amplified by the flashing of lighting, in a monochromatic painting. Blue eyes glanced at your paralyzed frame with child like wonder but they also caught your horrified expression. Before you even dare bolting for the door he embraced you, grabbing the cup out of your hands and setting it in a near by stand. This time fear wasn't as influential and even though some remained, the person inside you didn't thought much about it. Perhaps...

"Shh... there, there princess. It's alright" he pulled away and grabbed your hands "you did good for your first hunt" He smiled and caressed your cheek "Now come to bed you must be tired"

He kissed your temple, cheek and neck dragging the passion to last. He guided you to bed and spooned your body. You were still rattle by the sight of the body beside you but in a swift move he kissed your lips and the worry was gone. Thoughts about anything and everything just floated away swiftly. His body radiated a much needed warmth and he made sure you felt it, the slight poke digging on your lower back. You suppressed a gasp at the feeling and he slowly rocked his hips against you. In your mind there were triggers in everything here, but it didn't affected you like you thought it would. Still the fact that he had threatened you earlier spurted a brave yet stupid thought.

You turned lightly and caressed his cheek, catching him by surprise therefore freezing him on the spot. You kept caressing him and his features softened, he leaned into your touch. You kissed his brow, then nose and finally his plum lips. He growled lowly at his rising arousal. Something about the kindness in your ministrations always caught him in the net.

"I am very tired, my love" you whispered and turned around covering yourself more, smirking at his clear dumbfounded aura.

'I can hurt you deeply as well'


	26. Chapter 26

It was morning when you opened your eyes. The covers were still on you seeing as you couldn't move much last night, since you weren't alone in the full sized bed. Though this fact didn't troubled you as much as the repaired window did, or the deer carcass nowhere in sight. 

There wasn't a single _red drop_ in the room, the floor wascompletely clean and the responsible for all the good and bad deeds apparently left the field. Proof of this was the empty spot beside you. 

You sigh, this was supposed to be normal by now. The limbo and uneasiness between the hallucinations and reality should've settled within a week. But four days out of seven don't mean a week and it has taken more, with people who have'd smaller acts of harmless paranormal activity.  _Though, this one wasn't harmless_.

Upon standing, the nausea wave of what could be morning sickness, hits you hard. You walked fast to the washroom, opened the toilet hastily to release the unpleasant truth. It's now that you truly believe what the old man says, you were pregnant. ' _How? How? How?'_ is the question that  _floats_  in your mind, but the retching and emptying of your stomach doesn't let you analyze the situation very well. 

You proceed to flush the toilet, brush your teeth and wash your face, getting rid of all the clues that could lead your lover to the hidden truth. In actuality, you still don't know how he hasn't found out yet, but you don't question it much. Yet, you pin it to the deal you made with the whispering voice, at the hospital. 

After the morning routine, you walked slowly to the kitchen, almost limping absentmindedly. At first you think your mind and ears deceive you, but you are certain that there are two different pitch of voices having a strained but friendly argument. You walk towards the opening between the kitchen counter island and the living room, only to find your sister and pennywise talking. 

"How can you say the movie is terrible because is only about a shark?" she argued, mostly annoyed at the clown in disguise. 

"Because a fish is not scary" his reply was short and stern, like he's been saying the same phrase in different ways. 

"They can be to the right people, but you have to admit the special effects are good for the year it was made. I mean, the shots were nice and it spurted a very famous phrase" 

"Fame dies, eventually" he retorted watching the tv screen unfazed.

"Not with this one, buddy" Pennywise cringed at the pet name, but proceeded to look annoyed, even irritated, anyways. 

You smiled and said in a soft, but croaky voice " I think is a good movie" 

Both of them turned alarmed at te suddenness of the answer. Pennywise almost jumped out of the seat, content to see you, and your sister offered a smile. You could tell she was more than happy that the lingering presence, of your 'husband', wasn't near anymore. She continued to watch the movie silently, while Penny went to hug you. Yet he refrained when you flinched, out of instinct, at his looming presence.

"Sorry, still getting use to it"

"I understand" his voice monotoned.

The both of you proceeded to get farther from the living room and more inside the kitchen. You stepped closer to him, and even if he blushed but only for a second, he knew your closeness wasn't out of love for him. 

"Did last night..." you started to whisper

"Yes" he cut you short.

"Then what..."

"I fixed everything" 

Then having nothing pressing to talk, the two of you proceeded to stand there, awkwardly. You fidgeted with your fingers while looking down and he looked at you intensely, still not getting the 'being a human' guise. 

"Hey sis, I was wondering, did you ever got that red journal you always talked about?" Lana asked from the sofa, lowering the volume of the movie. 

"I..." you cleared your throat "I did actually, I have it somewhere in my room" 

"How's that going for ya?" you cringed at the last word, but answered anyways.

"I'm doing some research but I need some books from the library, which I never got because I..." you glared at Pennywise through half lidded eyes, to which he chuckled awry much to your dismay "fell down the stairs" 

Lana turned the tv off and stood from the sofa. She made her way to the counter island, and suddenly Penny got a weird feeling of overprotectiveness. Something akin to jealousy almost ran, like a cold liquid, through his veins in an attempt to overpower his sense. He held back and merely stood beside you.

"Well, I noticed you don't have much food in the fridge and the pantry's almost empty. S how about me and your husband" the word felt like venom on her tongue "go out and while I'll be getting you groceries, he can pick the books you dropped" 

The idea of them going out together, was nerve wrecking. This was the kind of situation that needed to be handle with a throw out of the window. Nonetheless you proceeded to act like you were thinking it over, even stroking your chin in a contemplating manner. 

That's when you felt it. Cold tendrils that searched the confines of your mind, looking for your opinion on the situation. It was him for sure, so you did the unexpected, you screamed as loud as you could, inside your head. For your it sounded like a normal scream, the action didn't required much effort, but to him it was a high frequency tune that dulled him for a moment. 

"I think it's a good idea, I'll go write down a list of what I need. In the meanwhile, you two can keep watching tv and bond" you smiled and disappeared quickly through the hall.

You sure didn't wanted to be there when that can of worms opened. So you resorted to mind other things, like the tittles of the books you had picked. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Minutes passed and your sister, was nowhere in sight. Your supposed lover hadn't returned as well and anxiety bubbled in your stomach.

Thoughts of death subsided inside your head. Could he really be that jealous? Was she really safe with you? In this house?

What ifs ran rampant and without realizing it your hands went to your temples, slowly rubbing circles.

Then a flicker of light flashed in the abyss of thought. Pennywise. The old man who had tormented you, yet again became your only option of escape. It made you sick thinking of him as s savior, so means to an end would have to suffice.

Your lips itched to open, throat dry and tongue stuck to the ceiling of your mouth. This wasn't right you thought. Your stomach jumped horribly and you had no questions, there would soon be another quick visit to the washroom. Guilt ate you at a slow pace. What if the remedy was worse than the sickness? But before you could think further, your mind went haywire with thoughts of him alone. His name whispered a thousand times, without meaning to. No matter the train of thought it always ended on him...on it.

Then your brain spat the command and from your lips escaped a mocking whisper of his persona.

"Hey Bozo...Krusty?" You avoided his name, as if saying it out loud was the first part of a ritual you wanted no part in.

Seeing nothing happening, made you sigh in both relief and anxiety. Sooner or later you would have to say it and he would be there to savor, both your incompetence and your helplessness. 

Lo and behold, the pressing minutes drew his name from you in a whispery plea.

"Pennywise"

The name made you cold, completely. To say it gave you chills, just pronouncing it, was an understatement. How could the old man be scarier than the other? If there's in fact two, that is.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my lovely Snow White. Need a kiss from my ruby red lips, doll?" He offered you his puckered lips and you cringed away, turning your face to avoid the view.

"I'll pass" you mumbled, making your hands into fists. 

"So, what do you need, my china doll? Cuz old papa, was kinda busy when ya called" he chuckled, licking his lips maliciously.

Unaware of his little deeds, you chanced a glance at the clown, only to find him sitting casually on the kitchen counter, twirling a fury red curl from his semi bald head.

"I need a favor"

"Ooooohohohoho, I'm listen'n" he leaned forward for effect.

"He hasn't come home yet and my sister hasn't called either and I'm..." now that you've said it aloud, your concern sounded like nothing. Something a mother would comment to the nearest person when her son was on his first date.

"You know, fear looks ravishing on you" the voice thundered, a low rumble in his chest "I bet it tastes even better" 

Your wide eyes looked forward only to find the clown missing. Chuckles echoed far away and the room seemed to start spinning slowly.

You backed unto the nearest wall for support. Breathing escalating from normal to slightly panicked. Suddenly a blur of white, red and yellow ran at you with inhuman speed.

It's hands caged your trembling frame as you tried to focused properly on his figure. He smiled at your discomfort and leaned further over the crook of your neck. He inhaled deeply and licked the spot where he had laid false claim to you.

His right hand wandered to the small of your back. While his left one assured you were still caged between him and the wall. A smirk played on his lips and he drank the aroma of your fear like fine wine, slow and enchanting.

"Doll, you have me splish splashing all around" he chuckled crazed at his remark and amused at your disoriented form "What do ya say, you and I go 'get it on' in your room, mmh?" His lips attached to a small spot of skin and he nibbles gently.

The horrible paralysis had you whimpering under him, not at all enjoying the scene. His right arm completely enveloping your form and pressing it against him.

You screamed in your head and he seemed to flinch at that. Hope passed by. So you decided to strike a deal.

'Please help me get my sister and I...' your thought never finished when your eyes focused.

"Are you okay, baby doll, ya almost fainted, here drink up?"

Disoriented once more you glanced around to find yourself sitting on the floor. You ran past the offering hand and into the bathroom, relieving all your stomach contents inside the toilet. The old clown appeared next to your shaking frame, kneeling in beside you with a glass of water and a concern look.

"I...thank you" you took the glass of water.

"You were telling me about your sister and junior, are ya worried he might go primal around her?" he strive for a whisper of his signature chuckle, but seeing you frightened held him back. 

"Yes" You furrow your eyebrows at his choice of words, and drank the water with disgust, at the mixing taste of vomit and the water's metallic taste. It almost made you throw up again. 

"It's okay, I'll help ya. Guess the spell ain't working on him no more, but there're other methods to get what we want, ain't them, sugar?" Before you could answer, he vanished and in his place a single white rose on the floor.

You wiped the sweat from your brow and leaned back against the cold tiles of the wall. Your mind didn't registered the flower well, and as it undid the whole disorientation, you only saw a glob of white. 

Once your eyes focused and everything was in perspective you gasped lowly at the plant, taking it into your hands and minding the thorns. The peculiarity of the situation was not the flower appearing out of thin air, but the two red petals among the pearly white ones.

For some reason your heart sunk at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's crappy. I'm starting this on limb cause why the hell not. Also it's my first xreader fic so bear with me please. Let me know what you guys think about it.


End file.
